Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4
by Grey11893
Summary: The pilots are sent, along with Lieutenant Ibuki, into outer space for a simple mission. Unfortunately, it turns out to have a complicated aftermath. As their lives have been changed forever by a Cosmic Storm, in a most fantastic way…
1. Chapter 1

**Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4**

Disclaimer: Evangelion is the property of GAINAX; The Fantastic Four is the property of Marvel Comics, Stan 'The Man' Lee and Jack Kirby. I obviously do not own either, because if I did, this would have been made into a movie or three and I would make a huge amount of money by milking every ounce of my product licences.

The pilots are sent, along with Lieutenant Ibuki, into outer space for a simple mission. Unfortunately, fate decides to play yet another one of its sick jokes, and their lives are changed forever by a Cosmic Storm, in a most fantastic way…

**Chapter 1: They got hit by Cosmic Rays**

In the dark and unsettling office of Gendo Ikari, a deal was being made between NERV's Commander and a young, but brilliant scientist known as Victor van Damme.

Victor had proposed the idea of a special satellite defence system. This system would use the power of the sun to incinerate any oncoming angel's or at the very least weaken the angel to allow the Eva's an easier time while in combat.

'And are you certain that this Defence System will be enough to penetrate an A.T Field?' asked the ever stoic and cold Gendo.

'Of course, I have done the calculations over 432 times and used various simulations, it will not fail' replied Van Damme, possibly the only human being to not be intimidated by Gendo's choice of décor or Gendo himself, 'All I need is the Evangelion Units to assemble the parts together in space and a technician to run the start-up sequence. In return I want a look at the schematics of the Eva's'

Invisible to the human eye, Gendo twitched, but regained his usual posture and simply said: 'Very well. We will begin the procedure within three weeks. You are dismissed.'

A flash of anger passed over Van Damme's face. Regaining control of his emotions, Victor replied with a simple nod and left the room.

'Ikari, isn't this going to cause problems with the scenario?' asked Fuyutsuki who materialized from the shadows of the back of Gendo's office.

'Not in the long term, in fact if SEELE ever discovers my plans too early, we will have another weapon to give us the upper hand' said the Commander with a slight, twisted smile slowly appearing on his face.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'You mean you want us to go into space?' an alarmed Shinji asked, being the timid boy he was, going to outer space was not on his to-do list.

'Oh quit whining you baka, only you would complain about being the first 14 year old boy to go to outer space' said Asuka, the fiery, red headed pilot of Unit 02, who was ecstatic about the idea of going into space, 'what do you think about our destination wondergirl?'

'I do what is ordered, it does not matter where it leads' replied the quiet Ayanami Rei who seemed neither thrilled nor concerned about the idea.

'Whatever doll' said the disgusted Asuka, who decided it was time to find out what they were going to do in space, 'So why do we need to go into space anyway, have we found out where the angels come from?'

'No, but we have a fancy new weapon that we need the Eva's to help put together' answered Misato Katsuragi, 'this weapon should give us an advantage when the angels arrive, apparently it might be powerful enough to wipe out the angel before it reaches the earth.'

'So does that mean that we might not even need the Eva's anymore?' Shinji inquired, a spark of hope going through his mind that he will no longer have to pilot Unit 01 anymore.

Asuka's blood ran cold when she heard that and with any situation like this one she retaliated with anger, 'WHAT! That's…that's not fair! How could they do that to us, besides Dr. Akagi said that nothing could penetrate an A.T field, so what kind of weapon could ever hope to do that.'

'MY weapon could, Soryu' replied an annoyed Van Damme, who had just walked into the debriefing room.

'What! You're letting this crackpot work with us?' screamed an enraged Asuka.

'Asuka, can you please just remain civil for at least 5 minutes' Misato said more than asked as she glared at Asuka to help the message sink in.

With a grumble, Asuka decided to keep her mouth shut, as she did not want to lose her trip to space or end up in another team work training exercise that she had just escaped only a week ago.

'Oh Mr Van Damme, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face' said Misato, who put her hand out for the Western greeting known as the 'handshake'.

Not obliging the Major's kindness he simply said in a cold tone that was possibly on par with Gendo, 'Its Doctor, and the only reason I'm here is to make sure that your pilots and technician are aware of the delicate nature of the equipment', looking around the room he was only able to see the three pilots and the major, 'Where is the technician?'

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing an out of breath Maya, 'I'm sorry… {Pant}… I only found out today that I was…'

'I hope on the launch day that you are not so tardy or incompetent' Victor said as he glared at Maya, causing her to gulp in fear.

Turning around Victor left the room without so much as a 'good bye' or 'Hey thanks guys for sticking your necks out for my science project'.

'Wow, what a jerk' Misato said.

'I can think of a few other words to describe him' said Asuka, anger apparent on her face.

'Um…Asuka do you know him from somewhere?' Shinji asked timidly, as he was afraid of Asuka exploding and accidentally/purposefully killing him, but curiosity won out in the end.

'Yeah, he was in College with me, he was always so stuck up and acted like he was better than anyone else, just because he was supposedly some kind of royalty' Asuka answered her tone making it apparent how much she despised the man.

'It's a shame though; he was good looking, but I guess you can't have it all', Misato said and then adding teasingly, 'unlike Shinji-kun of course.'

'M…Misato!' said Shinji, now blushing at the compliment.

'Humph, well the baka is a step up from "Doom"' Asuka agreed (somewhat), noticing the looks she received for using Victors old nickname she decided to enlighten them, 'He got that name because of the way he would stare down people "beneath him" and then he would humiliate them in front of the entire campus.'

'I think we should hurry on to Sempai she wants to explain what will be happening on the launch' said Maya, wanting a change in topic as she found there was something unsettling about "Doom" as Asuka put it.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

A short time later found the five discussing the plan with NERV's top scientist Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

The plan was rather simple. The Eva's and their pilots would be launched into space, with various boosters and other such equipment to allow the Eva's to reach space and have some form of propulsion, piece the satellites together and then Lieutenant Ibuki would be sent in a one man space vessel to begin the start up sequence. Afterwards one of the units would hold Ibuki's vessel and all would slowly descend back down to earth.

'So are you all for it?' asked the Major, who held some reservations for the plan as it could endanger the pilots lives, but she decided in the end the three would no longer have to suffer combat if the plan worked.

They all replied with a unanimous, 'Hai', although Shinji and Maya were not as enthusiastic as Asuka or as neutral as Rei, but they had faith in Ritsuko (Maya had more than Shinji) and it was enough to get them to agree on the mission.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Three weeks of preparation later, found the three Eva pilots in space and the fourth person from NERV on her way.

{{So far so good}} thought Shinji, the plan was going quite well. So far, all three Evas where in space and had just finished piecing the Satellite together without any hiccups, in fact it was going so well that Shinji actually put a smile on his face as he looked out at the stars, marvelling at their beauty and forgetting that he was in an almost unstoppable biomechanical robot that was earths last defence.

['Hey, Baka! What are you thinking about? It better not be anything perverted!'] Asuka asked, she was rather bored now; going to space did not seem as exciting as she thought it would be.

['What? No, I was just looking at the stars, that's all!'] Shinji attempted to defend himself against Asuka's accusation, which was rather pointless as Asuka had a view about men that made her decide that the entire male populous were perverted and disgusting (except for Kaji).

['So, who where you thinking about? Me or the Doll?']

['I do not understand why it is important if Ikari-kun was thinking about us.'] Said Rei, clearly not understanding what Asuka was accusing Shinji of.

Before Asuka could reply, Ritsuko cut her off by informing them that Maya was a few minutes away and that they should get ready to leave.

Just a few seconds before Maya reached her destination, Shinji observed a strange colourful…cloud that was moving towards them at a fast pace. As he had not heard of many clouds being in space, he was about to ask Ritsuko about it, but his communications window was only showing static. He suddenly felt a feeling of dread overwhelm him, as the cloud was coming closer and closer and did not look friendly. Turning his Eva to face the Earth, he waved his Eva's arms in an attempt to get the other pilots attention, unfortunately their Eva's backs where facing him. Seeing no other option, he activated the thrusters, sending Unit 01 towards his comrades and the bridge bunny. As he neared them, he stretched the Eva's arms wide so that he could catch the lieutenant and push the other Eva's out of harms way.

Unfortunately, he was too late. The cloud hit them, bombarding them with unnatural and intense levels of radiation. The pain was so intense that they were unable to even conjure up the thought to spread their respective Eva's A.T field.

Thanks to Shinji's quick thinking, they where at least going to die on Earth, as they made their way, tumbling down, radio contact was restored, allowing the whole of NERV to hear their pilots and technicians' cries of pain…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Changed Forever**

Asuka slowly opened her eyes and found that she was still in the Entry Plug of Unit 02. She tried to get her Eva to start-up, but it remained unresponsive. {{Must be out of power}} she thought, deciding it would be more productive to leave her Eva instead of sitting around for a day or a month before Section 2 eventually found her, she activated the manual ejection button, causing the entry plug to slide out of the Eva's neck.

She then opened the hatch, expelling the LCL from her lungs when she made contact with the air.

After emptying her lungs of the horrid substance, she wracked her brains to remember how and why she had crash landed on Earth. Then it hit her, 'The baka!' anger rising, she clenched her hands into fists as she spewed many colourful German curses out her mouth about Shinji and what she would do to him when she found him.

During her rant, she stopped abruptly when she noticed that her hands were on FIRE! With a shriek of horror, she flailed about like a headless chicken as her plug suit, while designed to handle temperatures above the norm, was slowly being burnt off. During her little fiasco she failed to notice that the flames were not harming her…

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Rei Ayanami awoke with a start. She had a splitting headache that was threatening to allow her face to show a small sign of pain. Trying to ignore it, she ejected her plug and made her way out clambering down the ladder. Once she made it to the ground, she noticed a series of Section 2 vehicles, along with an ambulance, coming to a stop a few metres away from Unit 00. They all exited their vehicles and made their way towards the Eva, ignoring Rei as if she where not even there. Brushing it off, as she was replaceable and that Unit 00 was more important, she made her way over to the ambulance, hoping to find some aspirin to alleviate the pain in her head.

'Do you perhaps have some medication for a headache' she asked the paramedic, who currently was moving the gurney.

'Uh sure it's …huh?' he looked back and forth, but saw no one near who had the soft voice that he had heard, 'Weird.'

'I do not understand. What do you find "weird"?' the First Child asked not quite understanding what the paramedic meant.

'Okay, seriously Kei is that you?' the annoyed paramedic asked his driver who replied with an arched eyebrow and a 'No'.

{{Strange, they act as if they are unable to see me}} she thought, puzzled by their ignorance. It was a good that the paramedics and Section 2 agents were unable to see the First Child, they would have probably died of fright if they saw the expression that Rei had when she noticed she could not even see herself…

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Maya groaned as she picked herself off the floor of the wrecked vessel, praising whatever god was listening. Her space suit was torn and the glass of the helmet cracked, but she was still grateful for being alive.

She realized that the space ship was upside down, and whoever designed it, obviously had not planned for it crash landing on its back.

Sighing, she decided to try and open the door that was just out of reach. She discovered that she was able to reach the door quite easily, oddly enough, and held the sides of the doorway to hoist herself up. On her way out the doorway, her boot caught on some sharp object, that latched itself on and refused to let go, this caused the young lieutenant to tumble down to the tough earth.

With another groan she once again picked herself up from the ground, trying to ignore the strange sensation that she was feeling emanating from her trapped leg. {{Wait a minute! How is my leg still…}} with that thought she looked at the appendage and saw that it was still inside the ship, but it had been stretched to an impossible length. All Maya could do was scream in horror, before her foot got loose from the boot and snapped all the way back, unfortunately, its momentum made it travel at an incredible speed towards her face…

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

The first thing Shinji realised was the fact that he could not fit in his entry plug's chair and that the entry plug felt a lot smaller than it should have been. Fumbling with the controls as his fingers seemed to have lost their usual dexterity, although Shinji merely imagined this was due to the lack of light in his plug, he managed to trigger the eject button. He placed his one hand where he guessed the hatch was and accidently pushed it open like it was nothing. This caused much confusion in Shinji as he had not even unlocked the door yet. Shaking the thought off, he made his way out the plug, but lost his footing and fell down at least 6 or 7 stories to the ground, crying out on the way.

Amazingly, he discovered that he was unharmed by the fall. He tried to get up, but ended up on the ground again, as he seemed to have lost his balance.

It was then that the Third Child was able to get a good, long look at himself, like his large hands and feet that only had four digits and his craggy, orange, rock-like skin…

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'RITSUKO! WHERE ARE THEY!' screamed an enraged Misato, who was horrified that the four had crash landed and were radio silent.

'Misato, calm down! We're trying to figure that out, but you keep interupti…' the doctor was cut off by the painful slap that Misato had just delivered to her.

'YOU SAID THAT IT WOULD BE SIMPLE. THAT THEY WOULD BE SAFE IN THE EVA'S! I swear to God Ritsuko if they are hurt…' Misato's voice trailed off in the air, leaving an uncomfortable silence, besides the remaining technicians furiously tapping and clicking away at their computers. Trying to figure out where the pilots, and one of their own, had gone.

'Major, Section 2 says that they found the First Child!' exclaimed Aoba.

'Is Rei alright?' asked the Major.

'Huh? Uh well they think so, but they said something about her being…never mind it was probably just me hearing them wrong. They're on their way to base now' replied Aoba.

'Hey, they just found Asuka and Maya, they're both sedated, but they don't have any injuries' Makoto added.

'Thank God. And Shinji?'

'No reports just yet, but don't worry Major I'm sure they'll find him' said Aoba, hoping to reassure the Major.

Clutching her small cross, she prayed that Section 2 would find Shinji, safe and sound.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Shinji was more frightened than he had ever been, more frightened than when he had gone up against the third angel, even more frightened than he was of Asuka during her "time of the month".

He had turned into some 6' 5", orange, rock-like…thing. He was terrified to think what the others would think of him, if they hated him before, how would they react now?

With tears still running down his face Shinji kept running through the forest that he had discovered just a short way from his Eva.

He was so engrossed in his depressive thinking, that it took him a moment to realize that he had reached the outskirts of Tokyo-3.

He was about to run away, yet again, until he heard several people screaming just down the road that led to the city.

Now he felt stuck, he could continue running away and leave those people in whatever trouble they where in or he could go down the road and see if they needed help, but that would mean exposing his grotesque form to people and alert NERV.

'I mustn't run away' he said, his voice had changed as well it seemed, but he had no time to ponder on that, there where people in trouble.

On his way down to them he saw the aftermath of a car accident. There were several cars, all damaged beyond repair on the one side and on the other side a truck had smashed into one of the buildings, causing a fire to start that looked like it would engulf the whole 10 stories of it.

There where injured people everywhere, the ambulances where going to have to move back and forth to get them to a hospital. The fire department was there attempting to control the blaze, but the fire did not seem fazed by the water at all.

{{Well, there isn't anything I can do…}} thought Shinji, who had now decided to continue with plan A: get as far away from Tokyo-3 as he could.

After his first few steps he heard what sounded like a little girl crying out for her mother, apparently she was still stuck in the building. The fireman was trying to console her, but she kept crying out for her mother to come back.

Upon hearing this, something inside of Shinji told him to go there and save the little girl's mother, because nobody else should have to suffer like he did, it told him. Turning around he ran towards the fire his extra mass causing his foot steps to be a lot louder than they used to be, this made everyone at the scene to turn and gasp at the large creature that barged past all of them and into the inferno.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

When Shinji entered the building he realized that the incredible waves of heat that the fire should be letting off, was not affecting him at all. If not for the flames that were devouring every flammable object in sight or the smoke he would think it was an ordinary day, speaking of the smoke, that was also not affecting him as his breathing was fine (although the air tasted like, well, crap, but he wasn't choking on it).

Shinji searched the first floor, not finding anyone; he decided to check the second floor.

{{I hope the stairs will still be able to hold me}} he thought with a worried expression, how was he supposed to save this woman if he was too heavy for the stairs?

Shrugging off the thought, he tentatively placed his large toe on the first step; slowly he began to put his whole weight on it. When it did not break, he then ran up the stairs, hoping to outrun the stairs, should they break.

He smashed the door to pieces when he arrived at his destination; he quickly had a look and grew worried as he could hear that the building was not going to hold on much longer. He started for the stairs again, deciding to check the third floor as fast as possible, before his ears picked out someone's ragged breathing.

He moved closer towards the source of the sound and found a woman with a large gash on her forehead; she was struggling to breath with all the smoke.

As gently as he could, Shinji picked up the woman, keeping her close to his chest and was on his way to the stairwell when the whole building suddenly gave away.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

A collective gasp escaped from the mouths of the crowd that where outside the building as it collapsed in on itself. A solemn silence ensued mostly, except for the little girl who would never see her mother again. She was crying her eyes out and asking anyone who would listen 'Why?', 'Why did she have to die?'

The fireman tried to comfort her, but how does one comfort a child who is probably an orphan now?

Then, the impossible happened. The remains of the building where being lifted up by something hidden underneath all the rubble, then with a loud roar the giant thing of rock that had run into the building, burst from the wreckage.

It slowly trudged its way towards the amazed, shocked and stupefied crowd. Some of the paramedics saw the women that was cradled in its arms and brought a gurney towards the creature.

Gently it placed the women on the gurney. The paramedics then checked her out and told everyone that she was going to be make it.

Shinji realized the looks that he was getting, most seemed to be afraid. Deciding not to cause any more trouble than he believed he had caused, he began to walk away.

As he made his way, his head cast down in shame, someone within the crowd began to clap. This soon caused the entire crowd to begin cheering and applauding him, some even began to pat him on the back and tell him that he did a brave thing today; try as he might Shinji couldn't stop the broad smile from growing on his face.

They were congratulating him, Shinji Ikari, the dull, boring teenage boy recently turned monster, for doing something that was not even remotely related to Eva.

The little girl even gave him a small peck on the cheek and thanked him for saving her mother. He was almost crying with joy.

As was the norm with the Eva pilots lives, the joyful times where always interrupted by something NERV related. This time it was the arrival of Section 2 and a small portion of the JSSDF, all of them looked fearful and all of them had guns…

*End Chapter 2*

Wow, no wonder all you guys write stories, it's like getting high (I think. I've never been high,), but you are actually doing something productive with your time. Please read and review (okay well unless you skipped to the end of the page you probably have read so in that case please, please review). I'm afraid that without reviews, I will be unable to live through another day T_T

P.S Just in case I can actually live without reviews, but it would make me happy if you did at least give some feedback (good or bad).


	3. Chapter 3

Before I begin, a HUGE thank you to two accomplished writers (yes 1337 and eastWOLF, I'm talking to you) whose reviews made me higher than the sky and also had the side effect of getting me to finish this chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations (if not please tell me where the leak is and I shall do my best to fix it!)

**Chapter 3: No Need to Fear They're Here!**

The Major was currently on her way to the Helicopter pad where Shinji would soon be dropped off, why they needed to use a helicopter to move him was beyond her. She eventually exited the elevator only to be intercepted by Ritsuko.

'Misato there's something you should know before you see Shinji' Ritsuko tried to explain, she knew that Misato was not going to be happy with Shinji's new look.

'Rits, right now you are the last person I want to talk to' Misato said with as much venom as she could muster.

'No, Misato something happened to them when we lost radio contact, I think they where exposed to…' Ritsuko began, but was drowned out by the noise of the approaching helicopter which was dragging some large object that was hanging underneath it.

Supported by many lines of tough rope, the object, which turned out to be a large, orange man covered in rock, detached the lines and dropped down onto the pad.

The man turned and with a shy smile, waved at Misato.

Misato's brain slowly pieced together the facts, the man had a messy mop of raven hair + blue eyes + most importantly, the Helicopter was meant to deliver Shinji = this man was somehow Shinji. After this calculation Misato's brain short circuited and she fainted.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

In NERV's Medical, where most of the pilots land up eventually and exclaim "an unfamiliar ceiling". We find the Second Child beginning to stir.

'Ugh. Where am I?' Asuka asked no one in particular. All she could remember was a strange dream about her being on fire, but for some weird reason the flames didn't hurt her.

She sat up in the hospital bed and put her hand on her head, she felt woozy, like she had been drugged.

'Oh good, you're awake' said Dr. Akagi, although from the sound of her voice and the distance she kept from Asuka said that Ritsuko was not totally happy about her being awake.

Asuka then remembered the supposedly "simple mission" as Ritsuko had put it and she suddenly felt herself heat up with anger (quite literally).

'WHERE'S THE BAKA I'LL KILL HIM FOR… ARGH!' she cried out in horror, her body was on fire again. Although not for long, as Ritsuko doused her flames with a fire extinguisher (one of ten that where being kept near the entrance of Asuka's hospital room for some strange reason).

Coughing out some of the disgusting foam that had entered her mouth, she looked at Ritsuko and was about to ask what had just happened, but Ritsuko was ready for Asuka to question the odd combustion that had occurred.

'From what I can gather: On your Outer Space adventure, the four of you got hit by cosmic rays and were changed forever…' she answered, but stopped with a thoughtful expression on her face.

'What now?' Asuka asked, peeved with the doctor for stopping in the middle of her explanation.

'Sorry, it sounded like some kind of theme song. Anyway it somehow caused your DNA to be changed to incorporate, in your case, the ability to burst into flames unharmed and it seems to be linked to your emotional state' the doctor explained.

'Wait was that what hit us? Then that means…' Asuka suddenly felt ashamed of herself, Shinji must have seen the storm and tried to push them out of the way. All this time she had been angry at him for trying to save her life.

Noticing her silence Ritsuko asked, 'what is it Asuka?'

'Err…what happened to the others? Are they also on fire?' Asuka said quickly, to hide her shame.

'Come see for yourself' with that said, Ritsuko took Asuka (after she gave Asuka a new hospital gown) down to a lower level of the Geofront.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

With a "ding!" the doors of the elevator opened revealing Dr. Akagi and Asuka.

'Ohayo Sempai' greeted Maya.

'Ohayo Maya, you seem to have gotten yourself under control, and in a just a few short hours. That's impressive Maya' Ritsuko told her young "apprentice" with a small smile.

'Oh, thank you Sempai.' Maya replied, turning her face to the side to hide her blush.

'What are you wearing Maya?' Asuka asked as she had noticed the plug suit like outfit on Maya, it was black and blue, but was more material like than the usual plug suits.

'Oh this was Sempai's idea, it's a specially designed suit that works in conjunction with our uh powers' Maya answered.

'How exactly does it work?' Asuka asked.

'Rei' Ritsuko called out.

The first child materialised right in front of Asuka, causing her to cry out in fright.

'Hello Pilot Soryu.'

'Gah! Don't do that wondergirl!' shouted Asuka, who was amazed by this revelation, decided to ask what Maya could do, 'If wondergirl can go invisible then what can you do Maya?'

Maya answered her by stretching her entire arm to the back of the room and retrieving Asuka's own new plug suit with the same colour scheme as Maya's and Rei's.

'Wow. So what can the baka do?'

All three visibly winced at the mention of Shinji (including Rei, although since Asuka was not Supergirl, she did not notice).

'Uh, well Shinji was affected a little bit differently than you three…' Ritsuko said trying to tread as softly as she could, since she had no idea how Asuka would react to Shinji's… condition.

'He's in this room'

All four then walked through the door at the back of the room, upon entering they heard a few technicians chattering away at their computers and conversing with each other.

'WOW! That's incredible! He's got 20 tons above his head and he acts likes it's nothing!'

'Isn't calling him incredible, like, blasphemy?'

'Oh, right! Sorry Shinji!'

'Uhh… it's alright?' a gruff voice replied in a confused tone.

'Shinji' whispered Asuka who ran round the corner to where the voices were.

What she saw was not what she had expected at all, in the centre of the room, holding a type of large press above his head, was a giant made of orange rocks, but she knew from the way he spoke, the hair and especially the blue-grey eyes, that this was the boy she had terrorised, the same boy who tried to save her life.

She could not contain her gasp, or stop the flood of emotions that threatened to overwhelm. 'Shinji got turned into a monster trying to save you and all you can is just stand there and stare at him like some kind of freak?' a voice told her.

'Hey Asuka you're okay!' exclaimed Shinji, who seemed genuinely happy to see her alright.

'Okay? OKAY?', Asuka screamed enraged that he would take all this so lightly she had set herself on fire again, 'HOW IS ANY OF THIS OKAY?'

'ASUKA YOU'RE ON FIRE!' Shinji cried out in fright, as he rushed over to her, grabbing the unused sweat towel that the tech's had left him, hoping it would be enough to douse the flames, it turned out that it was unable to do so and merely burst into flames.

'ASUKA CALM DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO BURN DOWN THE ENTIRE GEOFRONT IF YOU GET ANY HOTTER' screamed the terrified Doctor.

'Asuka, just calm down like Dr Akagi says. People will get hurt if you don't!' said Shinji the worry showing clearly in his eyes.

'How can I calm down? This is so screwed up! We save the world again and again, and we get turned into freaks as a reward!' shouted Asuka, whose rage was increasing along with the temperature she was giving out.

'You're not a freak Asuka, you never where!' Shinji said, still trying to get closer to her.

'No, you don't understand! Nobody understands!'

Finally reaching her, he put his hands on her shoulders as softly as he could, 'then tell me what's wrong. I want to help you Asuka.'

'Why all of a sudden do you have the guts to speak up for yourself?' she asked softly the temperature dropping considerably lower than it was, but not enough for normal human beings.

'Because today I found out, that I don't need Eva to make me worth something, just by being this…thing I can get people to appreciate me who don't even know me'

Her flames slowly died out, till she was left as a normal teenage girl, '…'

'I know it might be a little weird at the start, but it's actually kinda fun later on'

'I'll never understand you third' she said with a huge smile on her face as she looked up at him.

Shinji was looking at her with an equal sized smile, but he soon blushed (incredibly enough) and looked away.

'Uhh, Asuka you're clothes…' he began.

'Oh Cra- you pervert!'

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

After the little fiasco in the 'testing room' as the techs now called it, they where called to the debriefing room where they found Kaji, Fuyutsuki and the Commander himself.

Much to Kaji's surprise (and relief), there was no fan-girl squeal from Asuka as she seemed to look at Shinji more, with a bit of shame, but also…pride?

'This should have been kept quiet, but due to the Third Childs actions we now have to deal with the media' said Gendo who was clearly not pleased by this development at all, but the astonishing thing was that he was entirely unfazed by Shinji's appearance.

{{Does he really not care about Shinji that much?}} Maya and Asuka thought, unwittingly thinking the same thing.

'Wait what are we going to tell them exactly, sir?' asked Ritsuko, who was bewildered at how Gendo could possibly imagine trying to cover this up.

'Wait a minute, what exactly did the ba… I mean Shinji do?' asked Asuka, thinking that whatever happened must have been the thing that gave Shinji the guts that he now had.

'Play the recording Fuyutsuki' said Gendo.

The resolution was not the best (it had been taken by a cell phone), but it showed enough to explain that Shinji, in an act of bravery, had indeed exposed himself (although it is rather difficult to hide yourself when you've become a giant made of orange rock) and the media had even given Shinji a name: The Thing.

'Whilst we deal with the media I am afraid the Second and Third will have to remain here' Fuyutsuki began, 'due to the Thirds…condition he is rather noticeable and the Second needs to first learn how to control her abilities before she can leave.'

Asuka glanced at Shinji to see his reaction, what she saw was not entirely what she expected. His eyes looked saddened, but it was as if the only downside that Shinji saw was having to remain at NERV, he almost seemed…happier than when he was just normal.

{Maybe, he is just happy about being seen as something other than an Eva pilot} she thought, {I mean, he still held me, even when I was giving off enough heat to melt the floor…maybe he cares about me?} Another thought popped into Asuka's mind (this one coming from her little, violent, defence mechanism) {He doesn't care! The pervert was just waiting to look at your naked body after you burnt your clothes off!} Shaking her head, trying to get the thought that she hoped was wrong, she asked the heads of NERV a question.

'Hey, what about Van Damme, why isn't he here?' as she had noticed his absence.

'He left for his home country, Latveria, before the launch' answered Kaji, who believed that Van Damme might have planned this accident to happen, but decided to first find proof of it first, before casting stones.

'What!' screeched Asuka, 'he would never miss any experiment of his, unless…' her mind slowly put together the pieces and she came to the same conclusion as Kaji had, although she had no reservations on casting the first stone or in her case a mountain.

'THAT ^$#%! HE PLANNED THIS WHOLE THING!' she screamed at the top of her lungs (a kind note to the readers: I do not speak German nor do I wish to insight anger in any German people by posting all the other colourful words that Asuka would have added, so if you don't mind add in any swear words you see fit), also subconsciously starting to heat the room up rapidly.

'We are well aware that it was Van Damme's' plan, Pilot Soryu' stated Gendo, as if he were describing the weather.

'WHAT! YOU KNEW? AND YOU STILL LET US GO TO GET TURNED INTO A BUNCH OF…' her anger rose, as well as the temperature in the room. The heat was soon beginning to get too much as all those without flame retardant or rock-like skin where beginning to sweat.

'Silence' said Gendo, coldly glaring at Asuka, who then decided it was best to keep quiet and calm down, 'we where only made aware after you four returned to headquarters. We will deal with it as we see fit.'

'Rei, you must not in any way expose your new abilities, Lieutenant I trust that you will do the same.'

The two responded with a 'Hai' and a nod, the Lieutenant also saluted the Commander and then the two left the room.

'Very well, you two are dismissed' turning to face the Second and Third Children he added, 'and the doctor shall take you to your temporary quarters.'

Beckoning the doctor, the three began to leave the room.

'Third,' Shinji turned around to face his father, Asuka and Gendo noticed with astonishment that the fear that was usually present in his eyes seemed to have diminished somewhat, 'this will not affect your piloting, understood?'

'Yeah' was his reply, as he followed the doctor out the door.

'Humph, he seems to be taking the change rather well' said an intrigued Kaji with a grin, {this is probably going to F up his plan} he thought, casting a glance at the Head of NERV, 'well, lots of paper work to get through, see you two some other time.'

As Kaji left, Fuyutsuki said, 'this is…well its going to be interesting dealing with the media.'

'This may be a blessing in disguise, Sensei' said Gendo, a small grin forming on his face.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'You have got to be kidding me!' said a horrified Asuka, 'these rooms are smaller than the Third's at Misato's place, and how is my stuff ever going to fit in here?'

'Asuka, please remember that this is only until you get your angry outbursts under control' Ritsuko said as calmly as she could, keeping her fire extinguisher close just in case.

'I AM CALM!' she shouted, her body showing differently as she had ignited herself once again.

Shinji tried not to laugh, but found that he couldn't contain himself. During his laugh, Asuka turned down her flames. looked at him and turned red in the face (just a normal blush).

'Ugh, fine whatever' she agreed, hearing her stomach growling, she turned to Shinji pointing her index finger to him, 'I need food Third.'

'Okay, I'll get the ingredients and you can heat it up for me!' he said, continuing to laugh at his attempt at humour.

Normally Asuka would have responded with anger, but she was too shocked to even make a small comeback. {How can he be so sure of himself after…all this?} Asuka thought.

They all stopped, when Ritsuko's pager went off, 'Oh joy, Misato's awake' she said sarcastically, 'you two get settled in while I deal with this.'

After the doctor left, Asuka asked, 'What happened to Misato?'

'She…uh…didn't take my change too well' Shinji replied, his eyes cast downward for a moment.

'Oh…' was all Asuka could say.

Suddenly his happy go lucky mood returned, along with his smile, 'so, what would you like to eat?'

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Misato groaned as she awoke, 'Ugh, how much did I drink last night?'

Her eyes opened abruptly as she remembered that it wasn't her unhealthy binge drinking that had landed her in hospital, it was 'Shinji' she whispered.

'Before you start, Misato, it wasn't a dream' said Dr Akagi as she entered the room (this time thankful that she did not need boxes of extinguishers for safety).

'What! You mean that…Shinji…' her voice trailed off as tears started to fall down her face, 'why does this always to him, Rits? All he ever does is help, and then he gets shot down again.'

'Shinji seems to be looking at this in the opposite way, Misato.'

'What do you mean?'

'He actually seems, happier this way from what I've seen,' Ritsuko went on, 'he's smiling, retaliating with Asuka…'

'Are you serious?' asked the Major; shocked that her young ward is actually happy with the way he looks now.

'If you don't believe me, you can come have a look if you want' the doctor suggested.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Damn it Baka! Stop breaking things!' screamed Asuka from around the corner.

'Hey, I didn't complain when you set the food on fire! It was burnt even worse than when Misato tries to make it!' exclaimed Shinji.

'Okay, calm down you two, I'll get you something to eat from outside of work' said the Doctor, as her and Misato rounded the corner.

The two bickering pilots turned towards her and Misato, 'Mein Gott! You mean I have to wait even longer for something to eat?' said the German girl.

'Hello, Misato are you…feeling better?' Shinji asked meekly, concern in his eyes.

Putting on a strong face, she answered, 'Sure Shinji-kun, just…wasn't expecting…well…'

'It's okay, took me awhile to get used to it too' Shinji answered with a smile.

Seeing his smile, Misato leapt forward and hugged him, making Shinji thanking the heavens for his increased height, because now he was not going to be smothered to death by Misato's (as Kaji would one day put it) melons.

'Well, now that you've found out that your precious Shinji is alright, can you please get me some food!' Asuka said, feeling jealous all of a sudden.

All four of them never noticed the small, almost mechanical looking, fly that had been following all of them since the debriefing.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

On the other side of the world, Victor Van Damme watched through the eyes of his small robotic spy that he had left at NERV, 'Interesting' he said simply, as he looked at the unique transformations that the four had undergone, his computers taking down notes on them.

With a snap of his fingers, a "Doombot", as he called them (he had enjoyed the fear that he had caused in others during his college years), knelt down in front of him, its single red eye gleaming menacingly, 'prepare the castle, we will have guests arriving soon.'

'Yes, my lord' the robotic answered in a mechanical voice.

*End Chapter 3*

Well, hope it was good enough, just shout or scream if its not.


	4. Chapter 4

As always thanks for the reviews guys, it keeps me going. By the way, fans of Static Shock (from DC comics) may like to read eastWOLF's story "Heroes of EVA: The Ties that Bind". I enjoy it, so other Static fans should too.

**Chapter 4: Some Doom, anyone?**

**Part 1**

A week had passed by quickly, most at NERV were used to the Third Childs appearance, but all knew to steer clear of the Second if they did not have any flame retardant items at hand.

During this week, all four had discovered various extra's that came along with their respective powers.

Shinji was able to hold his breath for far longer than was humanly possible and his senses were slightly more acute than the average person.

Rei discovered that she could create invisible constructs when she applied herself, although Ritsuko was still baffled by how Rei was able to affect light in such a way.

Maya's malleable body could withstand more injuries than a normal human, as her body formed itself around the object to spread the force out.

Asuka could achieve flight and they also found out that their equipment melted before she reached her total temperature output, although she was still having trouble getting her anger under control, which in turn made her powers also be difficult to control.

Misato was happy that Shinji was happy, Rei merely did what was required of her, Maya found life as a technician easier and a lot faster (she controlled the skin on her hands to "make" pseudo-fingers), although Asuka was getting annoyed with her abilities, as she was not going to admit that she was getting angry at petty things.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Meanwhile at the Tokyo-3 High School, the three friends of the absent pilots were growing concerned with their friend's prolonged absence.

So much so, that Hikari had decided to approach Rei on the matter, as she did not buy the "advanced training regime" that NERV had told the school.

'Um, Rei may I speak with you?' asked the brunette, who was always weary of Rei, due to her perceived cold nature.

'Of course, Class Representative' replied Rei, 'what is it that you require?'

'Well…I was wondering…what are Asuka and Shinji doing exactly that is keeping them away from school?'

'You already know that, do you not?' Rei answered simply, 'they were required to undertake an advanced training regime, to strengthen their piloting abilities.'

'Are you sure that nothing else is going on?' Hikari continued, hoping to get to the bottom of it, 'they aren't seeing each other are they?'

'Of course they see each other' the first child replied, not understanding what Hikari was implying, 'they are living within close proximity to each other.'

'What! They are? When did it happen?' the class rep bombarded the blue haired pilot with questions, amazed that the two actually got together, she had noticed that they both looked at each other when the other wasn't looking, but due to Shinji's shyness and Asuka…being Asuka she never thought it possible.

'A week ago from today' replied the first, she did not understand why the class representative was so emotional about it, although she, herself, did not have much experience with emotions, so she probably just did not understand the necessary reactions needed, she rationalised.

'But that's when their training… they didn't run off together did they?' This shocked Hikari, she was happy that they got together, but running off?

'They are merely staying at NERV, in the living quarters'

'WHAT! THAT…THAT'S LIVING IN SIN!' cried the horrified Hikari, dating was one thing, but sleeping together was something entirely different.

'I do not see how it would be sin, as it was authorized by NERV and the Major'

Hikari only gaped at what Rei had just said. Her mind was greatly disturbed by this revelation and meltdown was imminent. So Hikari decided to just sit in her desk and try to forget about the disturbing things that she now believed NERV was doing.

Rei was (internally) confused by Hikari's reaction, but shrugged it off as Hikari did not know what had happened to the two pilots and most likely came to some other conclusion from her words.

The intercom called Rei, speaking of NERV related business, and that she should wait on the schools field for a lift to the base.

Excusing herself, Rei made her way to the field and was surprised to see that Section 2 was not there to give her a lift.

As she had been told to wait on the field, Rei decided to do just that. She moved to the tree she sat at during break, and retrieved a "comic book" that she had been given by Makoto, who had noticed her eyeing his little stash near his work station, this particular one was about a father from a distant planet who was willing to go against his superiors to save his only son from their dying planet. The son was then raised on earth and was considered an outsider due to his incredible abilities, but he was soon looked on as a hero.

Rei found this intriguing; she had always been considered as an outsider by others, particularly when she was younger, due to her appearance. She was also fascinated that the father chose to go against his superiors will and do what he wanted to save the one he loved.

Rei was pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of a robot with a green and silver colour scheme that looked similar to her unit 00, but it was bulkier and possessed built in weapons on its hands and back.

Rei regarded it, as only Rei could, with indifference. She returned to her reading, but raised her eye when it started towards her, slowly and its metallic voice said, 'First Child: Ayanami, Rei, targeting parameters required, Filename: Invisible Woman. Please, come with this unit. The Lord of Latveria wishes an audience with you.'

'I'm afraid I do not have permission to go' she stated, returning to her reading once more.

'The word of Van Damme overrides all other, lesser intellectuals order, you must accept or this unit will be required to use excessive force'

Rei's eye visibly twitched at this robot calling the Commander a "lesser intellectual" and she placed her comic back into her bag and said to the annoying contraption, 'If you attempt to endanger my life, Section 2 will converge on you and destroy you, if you are successful in causing my demise, I will simply be replaced.'

'Termination is not required; unconsciousness is all that is needed' the robot replied, raising its arm and spraying gas out in Rei's direction.

Rei reacted quickly, willing a small force field around her body into existence. The robot then placed its larger, clawed hand onto her force field and put it under as much stress as it could muster, causing Rei's nose to start bleeding (she had not had much practice with this ability). Rei soon fell unconscious after a few minutes, from the pressure and from the lack of oxygen (being submerged in LCL often, obviously had lessened the effect of a lack of oxygen that the body usually screamed, as she had to "drown herself" so to speak).

The robot placed restraints on Rei, lifted her up and flew off into the sky.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Maya was having a relaxing day off, as there where no angel attacks, no "power testing" and Ritsuko was the one who decided to let her have the day off.

Right now she having a nice, warm bubble bath to ease her body's stress, she sighed, content and care free. She also found having these powers as a huge plus, whatever used to be out of reach before, that required her to move her whole body to retrieve was no longer an issue.

Unfortunately, she was snapped back to reality by a knock on her door. With a sigh, she got out of her bath and got dressed.

As she opened the door, she received a spray of gas; thankfully, it attacked her body at a slow pace.

With the spare time, Maya quickly weaved herself around her attacker, who turned out to be a robot of some kind, and moved down the street as fast as she could.

The robot wasted no time, it began to chase Maya, flying through the air and grabbing the startled technician.

'Hey, put…put me down…' she said weakly, the gas had begun to kick in, forcing Maya to lose consciousness.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Hey, Third!' Asuka called Shinji over, 'I'm bored, wanna get out for a while?'

'Huh? Asuka, how would you even manage that?' asked a confused Shinji.

'Simple, sneak past the guards and go shopping' she replied with glee.

'Well, maybe you can get out, but it's pretty easy to spot me, so…' Shinji said, a bit reluctantly, he had been getting bored of being cooped up in NERV, but he knew he would not be able to slip away unnoticed.

'Oh, please baka, throw a trench coat and hat and no one will be the wiser' she said, as if it really was that simple.

'Even if we did manage to get out, what happens when Misato finds out?' he asked, hoping this would shoot down Asuka's plan.

'You can pull your little "I'm happy the way I am" stunt again and she'll just go all "I'm happy that you're happy Shinji-kun"'

'I don't know Asuka; can't you do it by yourself?'

'Humph! Fine, be like that!' she said, surprised that it seemed to have lost its flair now that Shinji wasn't coming.

She made her way down the hall, towards the exit. She heard heavy foot steps from behind her, and she turned to see that Shinji had begun to follow her.

'So, changed your mind, I see' she said with a grin.

'Just going to make sure you don't set the mall alight' he retorted.

'Whatever' she brushed the comment off, feeling happy that he had decided to come with.

'Hold it right there you two!' said one of Section 2's agents, he was shaking a bit and had a fire extinguisher ready.

'What didn't you hear?' Asuka said, while she shook her head, 'they need the baka to move some heavy stuff into the labs.'

'Uh, I didn't hear anything about that' he said, looking confused and intimidated by Shinji.

'Well, too bad 'cos he's going to get angry' she said and then added with a small grin, 'and you won't like him when he's angry.'

The agent gulped at this, he had heard from some of his friends, that Shinji had beaten a small army of Section 2 agents and JSSDF soldiers, by accident, no less. Looking at the man in question now, he was not so surprised by the quick defeat.

'Well, okay then' he said, before running round the corner and out of sight.

Shinji chuckled, 'that was a pretty good idea, Asuka.'

'Well, I heard about your little fight with them and deduced that many of the Section 2 guys would be rather frightened of you'

'It was an accident, I was just walking towards them to explain what happened and I kind of tripped and squashed the front end of their tank' Shinji replied.

'Wow, no wonder they're so scared of you.'

'Well, we'd better hurry to the mall, before they figure out what we did."

Less than an hour later, found the escapee's in the mall. Asuka had removed her Nerve clips from her hair, and wore sunglasses. Shinji was forced to wear the trench coat and hat that Asuka mentioned, although he admitted to Asuka that his disguise was more useful than her own, as her red hair gave her away.

Fast forward another two hours, we find Shinji carrying a large amount of shopping bags for Asuka who decided that since she staged the prison break he needs to repay her, while he was able to carry the weight, a few bags kept falling due to the amount.

Also, because of the amount of bags, he had difficulty seeing where he was going, and knocked an 8 year old boy over.

'Oops, sorry' he apologised to the little child, kneeling down to help him to his feet, this action made Shinji's hat fall down.

The little boy first picked the hat up, before he was going to take the large hand that was offered to help him up. He gasped when he saw Shinji, then leapt to his feet and shouted excitedly, 'Look everyone it's the THING!'

Everyone in the mall turned and stared at Shinji, who shyly smiled and waved.

Asuka, who had gone on ahead (not realising that she had left Shinji behind), turned around to see why everyone was making their way towards the back. Then she realised her comrade was nowhere in sight, and rushed along with the crowds hoping Shinji hadn't done anything stupid.

When she reached the front of the small crowd, she saw, much to her horror, Shinji standing in the centre, without his hat. The crowd was ecstatic about a celebrity being in their humble mall and were asking Shinji a load of questions.

She took a few deep breaths to try to not explode with anger. When she had managed to gather a small amount of control, and she walked over to Shinji.

'Hey, do you idiots mind moving out of the way, we're trying to get through' she shouted.

'Hey, you're Eva pilot!'

'Are you going out with him?'

'What happened to him?'

'How did you meet?'

'SHUT UP' the red head screamed, silencing everyone, 'he is…my new body guard, as NERV found Section 2 to be rather incompetent. Now if you don't mind I have some shopping to do, come on Thir…Thing let's go.'

'Alright, Pilot Soryu' said Shinji, as they made their way out the mall, the mob deciding its best not to follow the celebrity in case the fiery pilot of unit 02 decided to crush them with her Eva.

'Great work, baka' said Asuka, clearly annoyed with him.

'Hey, it's not my fault, you bought all that stuff and I knocked a kid over, because I couldn't see and then my hat fell off…' he began to explain.

'Not another word Third, don't even try to lay the blame on me'

'Second Child: Soryu, Asuka Langley accessing Filename: Human Torch, Third Child: Ikari, Shinji accessing Filename: Thing' came several voices behind the two pilots.

Asuka groaned, 'Not more of you stupid fans will you just…huh?'

As Asuka turned around she realised that they where not any members of the Thing fan club, they were in fact some type of robots, who were currently aiming several weapons at them.

'Uh, you think that they're with NERV?' asked Shinji, feeling concerned.

'No, but I think I've seen these before somewhere.' Asuka replied.

'You must come with us to Latveria, your presence is required.' Said one of the four robots that stepped in front of the other three, keeping its weapon trained on Asuka.

'Latveria?' Asuka repeated, she had heard the name before, but couldn't quite place it, 'Wait a minute! Van Damme built you!'

Igniting herself, she was about to attack them, when the one that had moved to the front shot its weapon at her. Whatever it was, it put Asuka's flame out as soon as it hit her and made her unable to ignite herself again.

'HEY!' said Shinji, as he leapt at the one that had hurt Asuka, smashing it to pieces.

He was about to clobber the remaining three senseless, but they unleashed their ammo on him. It was some sort of dough like substance that made it impossible for Shinji to move, no matter how hard he tried.

They sprayed the knockout gas on both of them; causing Asuka to slip into unconsciousness, but Shinji remained awake as if it did not affect him. One robot placed restraints onto Asuka, lifted her up and flew off, while the other two used a net to hold the substance that Shinji was in and took off into the sky as well.

'Whoa' said Kensuke, camera in hand, still not quite sure it had not just been some kind of hallucination, 'Toji, did you see what I think saw.'

'Was that really the devil-girl going on fire?' Toji asked his otaku friend, feeling the same confusion as Kensuke had.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

It was a long flight to Latveria. Shinji lost track of time, so he was not sure what the time was in Japan at the moment (changing time zones and all).

Anyway, his captors landed on a helicopter pad on a large fortress like building that over looked a large city. They stood still for a moment, as if waiting for something to happen, then, the entire pad began to move downwards into the fortress.

They dragged their captives to a large hall, that had various decorative clothes hanging from the walls and a throne near the end, and sitting on the throne was none other than Victor Van Damme. He wore a green cloak with a hood (which was down at the moment), and a smug expression on his face.

'This was unexpected, Shinji Ikari I see you are awake, it appears that your lungs are able to filter out unwanted elements in the air' Victor said, with an amused expression, 'well, anyway what do you think?'

'About your disturbing choice of decorating?' Shinji quipped.

'No, about turning the four of you into gods!' he said, with a serious expression.

'Uh, great…I guess' answered Shinji, confused with Victors question.

'I must say at first, I thought that since you did not even possess your father's or mother's adequate intelligence' he said with an arrogant tone, 'that nothing spectacular would happen when you where exposed to the cloud, but you continue to surprise.'

'So, Asuka was right, you did plan on us getting hit by it,'

'Yes, of course I did, everything that I do planned to be completely perfect' he spoke as if he were explaining some difficult science to a young child.

'But, why?' Shinji asked, not sure why someone would make people into the guinea pigs of their experiment.

'I needed to observe the effects that it would have on human beings and you four made interesting test subjects.'

'Why did you bring us here then?'

'All brawn, no brains I see, because I wanted to look, first hand at my work' he said, and then snapped his fingers, 'take the two to their holding cells, I need to ready my equipment for their dissections.'

-Chapter 4 end-

Yes, I'm sorry! It's a cliff hanger. I am just having trouble coming up with the other part so… I'm afraid that it might take some time, till the next update (Schools coming up in 4 days, and with that !MATRIC EXAMS!). Oh, well enjoy and please any, errors that you notice whether it be grammar, language or plotline or if you have some ideas just drop them off in a nice little thing called a review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thank you eastWolf for your kind reviews and all you other "silent" readers for reading.

**Chapter 5: Some Doom, anyone?**

**Part 2**

'Under what parameters must the surgery be prepared for my lord?' questioned one of Van Damme's Doombots.

'The Third's, his condition is more…interesting than I had first anticipated' answered Van Damme.

'Very well' the mech then made its way to the room where it would prepare for Van Damme's disturbing version of scientific discovery.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

The second child groaned as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a small, square room made of glass. On her right she saw Maya, with various restraints attached to her limbs and neck, to her left was Rei also with a collar, and in front of her was Shinji, still stuck in the odd substance.

'It is good to see that you are unharmed, Pilot Soryu' said Rei, who was happy to see her fellow pilot alright, but her voice lacked the necessary emotion.

'Whatever wondergirl' snapped Asuka, the last person she wanted to be imprisoned with was to her left, and being taken prisoner so easily had wounded her pride.

'Asuka, she was just trying to be nice' said Maya, 'besides I think we should first figure out where we are.'

'It's Van Damme's castle…thing' said Shinji.

'Oh, great!' Asuka said sarcastically, 'when I find him I'm gonna burn his entire friggin' country!'

'Guys…I don't think…we're not gonna make it' Shinji's words stumbled out of his mouth, a lump had formed in his throat, he knew that they were all going to die painfully and he still had to somehow tell them.

'What do you mean Shinji?' asked Maya, who did not like the sound of Shinji's voice.

'W…well…'

'Spit it out Third!'

'Van Damme said that he was going…going to see what makes our powers work' was his reply.

'What? I don't understand Shinji, how is he going to do that?' asked Maya, hoping her dark thoughts were wrong.

'How do you think, Maya? This is Van Damme we're talking about' said Asuka, who was frightened at the thought of how he was going to go about his scientific exploration.

'I will go first… you three cannot be replaced and I may be able to create a diversion for you three that will allow you to escape' said Rei, accepting the inevitable, but trying to be more like the characters she had been studying.

'Hey wondergirl, this is no time to try and pretend to be heroic!' said Asuka, surprised that Rei would be willing to die for her team mates, but her ego overlooked the fact that no one had ordered her to do that and therefore decided she just wanted to appear better than everyone else.

'No…I…I'll go first' said Shinji, 'you guys will be able to escape a lot easier than me and besides it…it'll probably take awhile to…dissect me.'

'Shinji, you can't do that! I should be the one…NERV needs its pilots' Maya exclaimed, her face streaked with tears at the thought of these children willingness to sacrifice their lives for the others.

'Instead of trying to act like superheroes, why don't we just use our powers to break out of here?' as Asuka said this, she ignited her body and was hoping to reach the needed temperature to melt her prison, she never reached it as all the oxygen seemed to leave her prison as soon as she ignited.

'Honestly Soryu, did you really expect me to be so careless?' mocked Van Damme, his face full of arrogance as he strutted into the room where his prisoners were being held.

Gasping for air, on all fours in her prison, Asuka tried to pick herself up, but the strain was too much and she was close to blacking out. The air supply was returned slowly to her prison, too slowly for her liking.

'Might as well say goodbye to your fellow astronauts Shinji, you're up first' he said, beckoning two of his robots to carry the Third child to his doom.

'Victor…what will…you do, when an angel…attacks…since you killed the only…available pilots?' asked Asuka, in between gasps for air.

'Do you honestly think that I don't have a plan for that? Come now, Asuka you are only delaying the inevitable' replied Victor, 'although, is it possible that the fearless pilot of unit 02 actually cares enough about someone to actually ask feeble questions in a futile attempt to save time?'

Asuka turned her gaze away from Van Damme and back to the floor.

'Well, we've wasted enough time already, come along.' Beckoning the two robots to drag Shinji away, they left the room.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Meanwhile at NERV HQ

'So, Ritsuko any idea's on why Shinji can't change back?' asked Misato.

'Well, I have several theories' said the doctor, 'one: Shinji was the closest to the storm when it hit and therefore he was affected by it more, or it was simple luck that he was not given one of the others powers, or a more plausible reason would be that, Shinji enjoys being the Thing and has subconsciously suppressed his ability to change back.'

'So, he just likes being the Thing more than regular Shinji' she was happy that Shinji would accept his new self, but the house was getting lonely without her two wards…and messy.

'Shinji always looks to others for praise, that's why he pilots Eva even though he hates it, but as the Thing other people have begun to look at him as a celebrity almost overnight and I suppose he finds being the Thing easier in the end.'

'And Asuka just needs to keep her temper in check, right?'

'Knowing Asuka that will probably never happen, although she has been having an easier time controlling her powers when Shinji is around' suggested Ritsuko.

'Always thought Asuka liked Shinji, but I thought she'd never act on it'

'It's probably because of Shinji's newfound confidence' said Ritsuko, 'speaking of those two, where are they? We were going to see if they could still synch with their Eva's in the new entry plugs.'

'Maybe Section 2 knows.'

Picking up a phone and dialling Section 2's number, Misato mumbled something about Section 2's incompetence.

'Do you have the location of the Second and Third children?'

['Uh, well the techs needed the Third's help moving something and…uh we guess… they should be together…somewhere']

'WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?' screamed the Major, as she exploded in rage.

Some time later, the whole of NERV was in chaos, as none of the pilots or Maya could be found, and no one knew their whereabouts. Misato was going crazing, Section 2's agents all needed a change of pants and the Commander was almost showing emotion.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Shinji struggled against the restraints that had been placed on him; they were made out of some kind of metal, but definitely not any metal he had ever seen before.

'Struggle all you want, not even your newfound strength will be able to break through adamantium' Victor said with a smirk, 'since this is a learning experience, you might as well learn something.'

'I was able to obtain this synthetic metal's formulae from an old scientist who used to work for a project called: Weapon X. This metal is virtually unbreakable, no man or machine can place any harm on it, no fire is able to reach the necessary temperature to melt it, not even Soryu would survive trying to achieve the necessary heat.'

Victor then called a small, hovering robot to his side, 'This metal is so incredibly durable that it will have no trouble breaking through your hide.'

The robot then collected a drill, scalpel and other wicked looking blades, 'also I forgot to mention, that due to your hide, I will not be administering anaesthetic.'

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

In the prison, there was a solemn silence; the only sound was Asuka trying not to cry. All three knew that their fellow space adventurer's fate was sealed and one of them would soon be next.

Maya tried to move around with her fluid body, but the restraints kept on shocking her, causing her body to return to its natural state. She tried to come up with ways for one of them to escape, but each time the restraints shot down the idea.

Suddenly her mind clicked, looking at Rei's prison and then Asuka's and calculating the time it would take, she figured that it would have to do.

'Rei, how long can you keep a force field up with the restraints?'

Cocking her head to the side, Rei said, 'I am unsure, Lieutenant Ibuki.'

'Do you think you could hold one on long enough for Asuka to escape?'

'Perhaps'

'What's the point' Asuka said, she hugged her legs and had her face on her knees, 'even if we get out, how are we going to stop Victor from just catching us again.'

'Pilot Soryu, this is not you' said Rei, standing up and moving as close as she could to her comrades prison, 'you would do whatever it took to escape in any other situation.'

'This is Van Damme we're talking about he doesn't make mistakes' was Asuka's defeated reply.

'If you aren't willing to do it for yourself, then do it for Ikari-kun you still "owe him"'

'What do I owe him for, what has that idiot ever done to deserve my help?' Asuka replied, not believing her words, but she thought she had no other choice than to listen to her façade.

'He tried to save us from the storm and he stopped you from destroying the Geo-front'

He held you, a voice told her. Just with that thought, Asuka sat up, 'Well are we gonna sit around here all day, or are we gonna save the Baka?'

Maya and even Rei, smiled now that the old Asuka was back. Maya then began to explain her plan, 'Okay, Asuka I need you to…uh "Flame on" and then Rei, you need to put a force field in the machine that removes the air from Asuka's cage and hold it there as long as you can, alright?'

As soon as Asuka "Flamed on", Rei set up a force field to stop the oxygen from being removed, although the stress that Rei was put under from the collar was so intense that she was close to blacking out from after only a few seconds, thankfully Asuka only needed a few seconds to reach the needed temperature, as her anger at Van Damme added fuel to the fire, so to speak.

Asuka exited the destroyed cage, grateful for the air that she was able to breath, moving over to Rei's cage, she melted it with a small fireball and pulled the unconscious First Child out and removed the collar. After freeing Maya, she hovered in the air and then began to move out of the room.

'Asuka, wait! Where are you going?' asked Maya.

'To get the Baka' pausing for a moment, she turned, 'and tell wondergirl… if I don't make it… thanks.'

Asuka continued on her way to find Shinji, and Maya held onto Rei as she moved to find some way to contact NERV.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Where shall I begin the incision, my Lord?' asked the murderous looking robot.

It never got its answer, as it was soon reduced to molten slag on the floor.

'Get away from him Van Damme, or you're next!' said the recently arrived Asuka.

'How did…? No, matter' said a shocked Van Damme, raising his hand with an open palm, Asuka saw that he was wearing some type of metallic gauntlet and glove with a glowing light in the palm.

Victor unleashed a blue beam of energy at an unsuspecting Asuka, who was sent flying out the room.

'Asuka!' cried Shinji, still unable to break the restraints.

'Wait your turn Thing' Victor said as he made his way towards the dazed Human Torch.

'So how did that feel? Painful I hope. Although, this is only reverse engineered from Stark Repulsor technology, so I'm afraid it was not my original idea, but it proved useful in the end.'

Raising his hand once again, he prepared to fire.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Maya was currently wrapping herself around several Doombots and crushing them together, while Rei remained unconscious on the floor. Eventually getting the last two to destroy each other by slipping away at the last moment, she picked Rei up and continued on her way towards what she hoped contained some form of communication.

'Thank God' she whispered, when she discovered a computer that was, thankfully, still logged on. Sending a message to NERV that they had been captured by Van Damme, she had a look around his computer. Unfortunately, his personal files seemed to be locked out, but there where a few she was able to access. One gave her a layout of the castle. Another held multiple files, one was something on people called "Mutants", some more were called "Arachnid", "Wakanda", "SHIELD" and "The Avengers Problem".

As Maya read the first few lines of these files, she figured that these where people that Victor considered a threat to him and copied the files for safe keeping on a hard drive she retrieved from a damaged Doombot.

Rei slowly came to, and Maya rushed to her side to help her up.

'You alright Rei?'

'I am…able to function' Rei said, confused as to why Maya would ask.

'Err…well it's a start then' said Maya with a smile, although Rei's odd answer did make her feel confused, 'well we'd better find Asuka and Shinji and get out of this place as soon as possible.'

Both then made their way towards the room where Shinji was being held with the map that Maya had printed.

Just before rounding the last corner, they saw Asuka fly past and into the wall.

'It seems that Pilot Soryu is engaged in battle' Rei stated, 'I will go on ahead to free Ikari, as it seems he is still most likely trapped.'

Answering her with a nod and a smile of encouragement, Rei became invisible and made her way to help Shinji. Maya then rounded the corner herself and came face to face with Victor Van Damme, who was wearing some type of armour underneath his cloak, 'Ah, Lieutenant Ibuki, also breaking out I see.'

'Hold on, I…I don't want to fight, but what you're doing…it's evil' Maya said, she was frightened and her mind was screaming at her to run, but she couldn't let humanity lose their last hope against the angels.

'Evil? Hah!' Victor laughed at her simple mindedness, 'how simple you must see world Ms. Ibuki, your feeble mind cannot comprehend the enormity of my plan.'

Before Victor could continue to gloat about his superiority, he felt someone tap his armours shoulder, and turned to face the Thing.

'It's clobberin' time!' said Shinji, whose punch sent Victor sailing through the air and through a few walls.

'Are you injured Lieutenant?' asked Rei, when she became visible.

'No, thanks to you two!'

'Asuka, are you okay?' asked Shinji, as he helped her to her feet.

'M'kay' she managed to get out, before stumbling to the ground again.

'I'll carry you…if you want' Shinji offered.

'Just…don't do anything perverted…' her voice trailed off as she fell unconscious.

After Shinji gently picked up Asuka, the four then made their way to the top of the castle, hoping that their rescuers where there.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

After an eventful climb, there where various Doombots here and there, although none seemed to possess the specialised weapons that had taken them down so easily last time, (Maya assumed that Victor was probably so arrogant that he only coded and armed a few with the needed equipment) they made it to the top of the castle. Asuka had regained consciousness, but was still dizzy from all the blows she had taken, so Shinji still carried her.

'Shouldn't they be here by now?' asked Shinji when he noticed the lack of VTOL's.

'Well, Latveria is a long way from Tokyo-3, let alone Japan' said Maya, as she used her skills as a technician to code the helicopter pad to not open for anyone, 'we should be safe for awhile now, guess we can just catch our breath.'

'Hey any of you guys know about The Avengers?' asked Maya, as she had remembered all the files she had copied from Victor's computer.

'You mean the superhero team?' said Asuka.

'Superhero team?' repeated Shinji, he had no idea any such thing had existed, he thought that they were the closest thing to a superhero team that had ever existed.

'You mean to tell me that none of you know about the Avengers? Does anyone in Japan know about them or is it just you three?' Asuka asked in astonishment, she had heard a bit about them while she was in Germany, but to not know anything about them at all? That was new to her.

'Mein Gott!' she exclaimed, 'oh well, it's probably just NERV using the MAGI to make sure they get the necessary funds to keep the Eva's functional.'

Before she could continue, they noticed several approaching VTOL's and Asuka jumped up and sent a signal with her fire into the air.

'I did tell them that we would be on the roof you know' said Maya.

Going pink, Asuka decided to save some of her dignity, 'well…you don't know Section 2 like we do.'

The other VTOL's remained in the air while one landed and Misato hopped out of it and rushed to the four for a group hug, 'I'm so glad you guys are okay!'

'Umm, Misato shouldn't we hurry up and leave' said Shinji, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the hug on top of the building where he was almost butchered alive.

'You're right the U.N isn't too happy with this, but since you guys are our pilots they allowed it.'

On their way onto the VTOL, no one saw Victor appear on top of his castle from an alternate exit, with a large rocket launcher.

As he was about to blast the four and the VTOL from existence, Asuka turned just in time and sent a fire ball at him. It struck him in the face and he cried out in agony as his flesh was slowly melted, and his finger reflexively pulled the trigger and sent the rocket out, but it missed its target.

The Major then told the pilot's (of the VTOL) to get a move on. Only happy to oblige with the Major, as they did not want anymore rockets sent their way, they took off as fast as they could.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

After explaining to the Major what had happened on the way back, she informed them that she would debrief the Commander and Sub-commander and that they should all remain at the base to get some rest, which they gladly accepted.

Finishing the fours story, the Major then waited for the Commanders reply.

'Well, it appears that the for will have to remain at base from now on, we can't risk losing the pilots at this point in time' said Gendo, who was not pleased with this development, 'Major you are dismissed.'

Misato gave a small salute and left the room a bit hurriedly. The Sub-Commander then began, 'this is going to cause problems.'

'I'm afraid that it already has' said the Commander, 'now SHIELD has gotten wind of the four, but at least Van Damme will keep his distance, in the mean time.'

'Unfortunately, we need to deal with media fallout again' said Fuyutsuki, 'I'm afraid the Second was caught on camera with her powers and the MAGI are unable to get rid of all the data of it off the internet.'

'Then we will have to enlighten the public on the…Fantastic Four' Gendo replied, with a small smile on his face, this may just be able to bring in outside funds and keep SEELE from budget cutting, if he played his cards right.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Sorry, my Lord, but the damage will take…' the robots voice was cut off by a blue energy beam that Victor fired at it.

Victor grabbed a small mirror next him and looked into it. After gasping in shock and crushing the mirror, he placed his hood over his head to obscure his face.

He made his way to his main computer, 'Access the update function.'

'Very well, my lord, what do you wish to update?' questioned his partial A.I.

'Reference files' he said, while he traced his finger on a metal mask that he had received as a gift from his people, when he had taken over his country and made it into a productive first world country after years of its third world status that it had possessed after Second impact.

'What do wish to be referred to as of now?'

Lifting the mask and placing it over his face, finding it fit like it was destined to be worn by him and only him, he answered, 'Dr. Doom.'

-Chapter 5 end-

Okay, it appears that I did not need the Indian guy from Avatar to unblock my third chakra, I only needed to read eastWOLF's Heroes of Eva story to get inspiration (I tip my hat off to that man! (Or lady, just saying as this is the internet!)). Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter (I have such an epic scene in my head when Victor first becomes Dr. Doom, don't know if I wrote as epically as it is in my head). Next Chapter the Four will face the public an angel (or perhaps two, although not at the same time) and will receive an invitation to a unique expo and meet two, well, unexpected guest stars! See you later (probably much later, Schools rearing its ugly head!)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for favourite-ing my story and your reviews. I know you probably skip this or are bored of seeing this, but thank you eastWolf for indirectly giving me a few ideas's for my story. Anyway on with the show…

**Chapter 6: Lava, Spiders and Invitations?**

'Can I just say that I still think this is a bad idea,' said Shinji, who was currently in his Eva on standby for Asuka, who was inside a volcano at the moment to capture a sleeping angel.

'Oh quit whining Baka, its not like fire can hurt me anymore' she said, touched that he would still worry about her well being, but still keeping her façade up.

'Heat can't hurt you anymore, but it can still hurt your Eva remember?'

'Oh…I forgot about that'

['Don't worry too much about your Eva Asuka, the armour will keep your Eva safe from the magma'] said Ritsuko.

'Does it really have to look so awful and round though?'

['Can we all just concentrate on the task at hand, please?'] Misato said, hoping that everyone would just stop bickering and get the angel.

'Major, the Human Torch has reached the maximum depth that the D-Type equipment and handle.'

Misato raised an eyebrow at the use of Asuka's new "codename", 'Asuka you see anything yet?'

'Nope, still nothing. Hey, after this can we please get out of NERV HQ for awhile, its getting really boring there.'

['Fine, I'll take the four of you to the hot springs near the volcano, if you keep focussed on the mission, alright?'] Offered Misato, hoping that this would get her to concentrate.

'Do I get to come too?' asked Kaji with a smile.

'No' said the Major, a bit more coldly than she had intended

Asuka snickered at that, 'It's a deal!'

'Alright lower Unit 02 another hundred metres'

'Misato, I thought that the equipment was already at its limit?' said Shinji, not happy that Asuka's life was now being endangered.

'Calm down, baka! I don't even feel the heat, and neither does my Eva.'

'The MAGI have calculated the new location, where the angel is most likely at' said Maya, 'another 400 metres down and 200 east.'

'Okay, Makoto get Asuka to the angel'

As Asuka was nearing the location, she spotted the angel, 'Found it!'

['Okay. Asuka use the magnetic cage and carefully place it over the angel embryo.'] Said Dr. Akagi.

Carefully, Asuka willed her Eva to place the trap over the unsuspecting angel, and then activated it. It glowed to life, and Asuka asked to be pulled up.

On the way back up, the cable that was attached to the cage snapped, Unit 02 caught it just in time, but the disturbance caused the angel's developing eye to snap open and stare down its captor.

'Blue pattern detected! The Angel is awake!' cried Aoba.

'Get Asuka out of there now!' said Misato, 'Asuka forget the cage!'

Letting go of the trapped angel that was thrashing about and growing in size and becoming almost reptilian like as its cage sunk slowly back down the volcano, Asuka reached for the prog knife, but it seemed to have disappeared.

'My prog knife is gone!' she exclaimed.

'Here Asuka, I'm sending mine down!' replied Shinji, as he willed Unit 01 to drop the prog knife, praying that it would reach her in time.

The angel had broken free of its prison, and was swimming through the lava, attempting to head butt unit 02, Asuka narrowly avoided the attack, but her actions and the intense heat caused a cable to snap, slowing down Asuka's ascent.

Finally the prog knife reached her, and she used the clumsy hands that her Eva now possessed to grab it. As the angel went for another attack, Asuka jammed its core that she had eyed on its belly, but the prog knife was unable to penetrate it.

'Damn! Its skin is too thick, the prog knife can't get through!' she said, now worried that this will be her last sortie.

Meanwhile at NERV, Maya's incredible mind (that was helped along by her powers), worked through several different scenarios as to why the angel would have such dense skin and how would Asuka have to fight it to cause damage.

Settling on the fact that it was "born" in a volcano, and had adapted itself to its surroundings, concluded that it would need to be cooled down, if the prog knife was going to have a chance at piercing its skin.

'Asuka, use one of your coolant lines on the angel's core and then try your prog knife!'

['Of course, Thermal expansion!'] Asuka exclaimed over the radio.

Asuka did what Maya had told her to do, and it worked to perfection. She ripped off one of the coolant pipes and jabbed it onto the angel's core, which was slowly rendered vulnerable to Asuka's prog knife, which was promptly stabbed into its core, sparks flew as it ripped apart the core and ended the angel's short life.

The lifeless angel sunk into the depths of Mount Asama, unfortunately Asuka's Eva's last cable snapped, and sent her along with it.

Asuka slowly accepted her fate, knowing that crying about it would do no good, but she still had a few things that she felt she needed to tell the others. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when her Eva was jerked upwards, Shinji had noticed the cable's snapping and had plunged his Eva's hands into the lava to grab the cables and save his fellow pilots life.

'Asuka, you okay?' asked Shinji, as Unit 01 lifted the Second Child's Eva up from the mouth of the volcano.

'You Baka, now I owe you again!' she exclaimed in a playful tone, surprisingly happy to have been saved by Shinji.

['Actually pilot Soryu, Ikari-kun saved you from Van Damme, so you actually owe him, at most, 3'] stated Rei using her logic, since she did not know that Asuka was only joking.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Asuka, Maya, Misato, Rei and Shinji then made their way to the hot springs, the owner was delighted to have a celebrity and Eva pilots as his customers, so they had the entire place to themselves for two days. The four girls entered their side of the hot springs, in their birthday suits, Maya was blushing all the way, Asuka was commenting on the fact that blue was Rei's natural colour and Misato was teasing all the others with innuendo.

Shinji was about to make his way into the spring, with a pair of XXXL size trunks on, when he was handed a large parcel by one of the female workers, who also asked for an autograph. Shinji signed a piece of paper, with some difficulty, and thanked her for the parcel. He saw that it was mail from Kaji, and opened it to find Pen-pen, who was shocked at the sight of Shinji and went for his eyes.

Soon after his attack, Pen-pen somehow realised that this rock person was the same young boy who had fed him edible food awhile ago, and he appeared happy to spend time relaxing with his old friend.

Both just sat down on their side of the spring, listening to what the girls where doing. Asuka then asked Shinji to throw the shampoo over to their side, grabbing the object Shinji tossed it over as lightly as he could, unfortunately it hit Asuka on her head and he did not throw it as softly as he thought.

Asuka cried out in pain when the projectile hit her, clutching her throbbing head and spitting out German curses and upping the temperature of the water to the point where the other girls and Pen-pen leapt out of the water to escape the scalding heat.

'Sorry' Shinji replied simply.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Two weeks later…

'…and during this mission our astronauts were bombarded by cosmic rays and gained fantastic powers that will help with NERV's war with the angels.'

Fuyutsuki addressed the crowd, hoping that Gendo's plan worked out in the end; otherwise this could go south very quickly.

'And so NERV is proud to present Japan's own Superhero team, The Fantastic Four!'

The four then made their way onto the stage, all in their "uniforms" that had a 4 in a circle added to them. Maya and Shinji were close to having anxiety attacks by standing in front of the large crowd of at least 4000 people, Asuka was eating up the publicity and smiling broadly, while Rei had her usual emotionless mask on her face.

A handful of Thing fans were screaming to get Shinji to look their way, other male members of the crowd (and a few female members), where busy discussing which of the three females of the team was the best looking in the spandex like suits.

The Sub-commander than introduced the team along with their new names, which the respective member of the team then displayed their abilities (Asuka nearly set the stage alight with her "little" demonstration).

All was going well, that is, until the power went out.

Since it was dusk, the crowd almost went into frenzy with fright as most could not see much farther than their own hands.

Asuka decided that now was the best time to show off, and flew above the crowd and upped her flames to allow the crowd to see. Getting the reactions she had hoped for, Asuka grinned and was giddy with all the applause she received, until she saw what looked like a huge spider making its way towards the Geo-Front.

'Hey, everyone get to the shelters there's an angel on its way!' shouted Asuka.

Naturally this caused panic, but thanks to the Sub-Commander's leadership, the crowd became relatively organised and they made their way to the shelters.

'Wondergirl, pick up Maya and Shinji and bring them to the angel.'

With a small nod of acknowledgement, Rei willed a small force field to appear underneath her and the other two and lifted them up from the ground and into the air.

'Wait! Asuka, how are we going to neutralize the Angels A.T Field without one of our Eva's?' asked Shinji, who did not like the idea of going face to face with an angel without an Eva.

'Sempai said that Rei's force fields act in a similar manner to an A.T field, so theoretically, I guess Rei could neutralize it.' Said Maya, who shared Shinji's fears, but had already figured that if the power remained out for even this long, then it meant that the Geo-Front was inaccessible (as the MAGI had several back up plans to prevent a city wide blackout).

'Well, then come on then lets go show that angel what the Fantastic Four is made of!'

After Asuka's little speech, the four made their way towards the angel.

As they neared it, they observed its grotesque appearance, it was eerily similar to a spider, but it had only half the number of legs, and it was covered in what looked like eyes.

'Alright wondergirl, neutralize its A.T field!' shouted Asuka as the four neared the angel.

Rei then spread out her force field, after dropping Shinji and Maya off on top of a nearby skyscraper, she felt an odd sensation in her mind as it corroded the ninth Angels own field. Rei then had to stay on top of the skyscraper, as it required a large amount of concentration to maintain a field that would cancel out the angels own.

The neutralization worked, but the angel then noticed the strange lilin, and attempted to squash the fiery one, it proved to be a pain to attack as it had a large area to manoeuvre and was unleashing a maelstrom of fire balls at it.

It then felt an incredible force strike its back, which was sufficient enough to send it crashing down to the streets. It struggled to its feet, but it was struck again by the same incredible force. The fire lilin then set its front legs alight, this action caused it to fling itself back and sent the rock lilin that had been attacking its back flying off and through a building.

Maya then went to Rei's side when she noticed her nose was bleeding, 'Rei, are you alright?'

'I'm afraid the strain is…too much…I will not be able to neutralize…its field for much longer…' answered Rei, in between gasps for breath.

'Asuka, hurry up and stop the angel, Rei can't keep her field up for much longer!'

'Well, bring the Baka back over here and this will be over quickly!' replied Asuka, as she dodged the angels flailing legs.

Maya made her way over to where Shinji had fallen, and on her way noticed two teenagers atop of the building, one wore a track suit while the other had glasses and was filming the whole fight.

'What are you two doing here? You should be in the shelters!' shouted Maya.

'Uh…Sorry Ms. Fantastic…but it was his fault!' the jock pointed his finger at his bespectacled buddy, 'Hey, you agreed to come with, you liar! Besides, we both just needed to see our friend Shinji!'

Maya was somewhat touched that they would walk through a battlefield to see their friend, but also had to restrain from rolling her eyes at the idiocy of the plan, 'Hold on I'll take you to the shelters.'

Shinji groaned and scratched his head as he sat up, still amazed that he had survived being thrown by an angel. He looked up and saw Asuka struggling with it and before he was about to leap at it again, he spotted a downed street lamp and thought it would make a decent substitute for a prog knife. Grabbing the pole, he made his way up the remainder stairway and onto the top of the skyscraper, and was just in time to see Maya taking Kensuke and Toji off in the direction of the shelters.

Toji elbowed Kensuke to let him see Shinji and both gave him thumbs up and Toji told Shinji to give the angel one for them. Shinji grinned at the two, happy to see them as it had been a long time, but quickly became serious when he remembered the task at hand.

As Shinji launched himself at the angel, he hit an invisible field and fell down again. Shinji stared in horror as that meant that the angel's A.T Field was back up and now they would be unable to stop it.

Asuka then noticed that Rei was unconscious on the building where she had been neutralizing the field, and realized that she had somehow got herself stuck in the angels A.T field.

Asuka landed on top of the angel's back, with a wicked grin, as the angel's A.T field kept it safe from outside attacks, but also kept whatever attacks that happened inside the field contained.

Asuka then went "nova" as Ritsuko put it, the aftermath of her attack left a huge crater where the angel had been before it was incinerated, and Asuka fell to the earth, her going all out had exhausted her to the extent of passing out.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

The internet was almost overloaded with the amount of people watching the footage of the battle with the angel that Kensuke had uploaded.

The Fantastic Four were now regarded with such hype that the four where immediately given worldwide celebrity status. With that came a large number of invitations to celebrity parties, a movie deal from some guy called Mr. Lee and even an invitation to a royal wedding. The only downside for Asuka was that she now had love letters coming in from all over the world and also the large amount of fan mail that was sent in large sacks for them.

Misato was angry with Asuka for burning a hole in the middle of Tokyo-3, due to the large amount of paper work that was now required, but decided to let it go, since the Commander had lifted the order of the four remaining at NERV's living quarters, she was ecstatic about her young wards coming to live with her again.

Although she had to ask for a new place to stay as her apartment was too cramped with Shinji's increased size (the floor will also never be the same again).

So the Commander had NERV buy the entire apartment building and had workers reinforce the building and widen the size of the apartments. The owner, an aged man called Mr. Baxter, was more than willing to allow this, when he saw the offered amount and especially when he discovered that the building was going to be named in his honour (and he also was given the choice to stay with the celebrities, which he gladly accepted.)

Gendo also had Rei move in with the Major, for the obvious reason of a superhero living in a slum was not so great for publicity.

Maya decided to move in as well, since her house was mobbed with fan boys, almost every day.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

In Gendo's office, another meeting with SEELE was taking place.

'Ikari, do you have any idea how much damage this will cause to the scenario?' raged one of the faceless members.

'Perhaps this is what you wanted, Ikari?' another one pitched in.

'It was something that was out of our control' answered Gendo, 'this was planned by Van Damme, but he will no longer be meddling in our affairs again.'

SEELE 01 then congratulated Gendo, much to the surprise of the other members, 'Well done Ikari, you managed to turn the attention of SHIELD to the Four and away from discovering our scenario.'

After the other members let SEELE 01's words sink in, they decided it was best to just leave the matter as it was now, as having SHIELD after them was much more unwanted than having a team of superheroes as the Eva pilots.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

With a yawn, Misato, in her usual morning attire, walked over to the fridge, hoping to find a nice beer to wake her up. Drinking the beverage, she let out a loud, 'YEE-HAW' and made her way to the table.

Old Mr. Baxter stumbled into the apartment, with yet another bag full of fan mail (oddly enough he always arrived just after Misato had had her morning beer), but he also held an odd looking plastic card with the word "STARK" emblazoned on it.

'Huh, that doesn't look like fan mail' said the Major, taking the odd plastic card from the drooling Mr. Baxter and saw a note attached to it that said it was for the Fantastic Four.

Misato assembled the four in the lounge and handed Shinji the card that had been addressed to them, a hologram shimmered into existence above it, the hologram showed a man in his late thirties with jet black hair and a beard, with a handsome face.

'Hi, I'm Tony Stark, if you don't already know that, and I would like to invite the four of you to the Stark Expo to witness some of the newest technologies that will be shown this year. I think the four of you will be particularly interested in some designs and theories that will be at the Expo that might help in your fight against the alien attacks that have been happening in Japan recently. Also, America would like to welcome the newest Superhero team. So, please just contact me with this card and I will pay for all your expenses if you decide to come.'

-Chapter 6 end-

Ooh, crossover coming up, and I will do my best to make it plausible that the other superheroes exist in this world, any ideas or reviews, please send them this way.


	7. Chapter 7

Please accept my humble apologies for the late update, but with school and TWO other stories that I'm writing (third one isn't up yet), it is quite a bit hard to keep up, how you guys do it is beyond me. Thanks to 1337 and EastWolf for their reviews and thanks to those others who favourited my stories, all you guys keep me going.

**Chapter 7: Comrades Part 1**

'…so I think it would give us an advantage to send two of the "Fantastic Four" to see what Stark has,' said the Major, feeling jittery with having to ask the Commanders permission to send two of their most powerful assets to America.

'Hmm…send all four Major, I do not see that this will cause any problems' said Gendo, he already knew an Angel would not attack for a while, so Tokyo-3 was safe from harm and his scenario as well.

Misato nearly face faulted when she heard that, but regained her posture, 'Sir, what about an angel attack, we would be defenceless against it.'

'The MAGI have calculated that an angel will attack in approximately one month, and the Evangelion's will need as many advantages as possible to defeat it, as they are getting progressively more powerful.'

'Very well, sir' Misato ended the conversation with a brisk salute and exited the Commanders intimidating office; there was something about those shadows that scared her, almost like something was watching her in the dark.

Gendo allowed a small, creepy smile to appear on his face, with Stark Tech SEELE would stand no chance at stopping him if they discovered his scenario; SHIELD would also pose no threat.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Yes! I am finally getting away from this boring place' exclaimed Asuka, she was excited to finally be getting away from Tokyo-3, due to their abilities and status as Super Heroes, they had been unable to enter any public place without being mobbed by fans, normally Asuka enjoyed being the centre of attention, but it seemed that even she had a limit to how much popularity she could take.

'I wouldn't call it boring; we get mobbed by fans every time we leave the building' said Maya, who was hoping to see some interesting inventions at the Expo.

'Getting groped by perverts every time we leave, you mean' said Asuka.

'I do not see what is alarming about being "groped" Pilot Soryu' said Rei, naturally she did not understand the implications of such a remark.

'…Eww, Wondergirl, do you want to be part of a gang bang or something?' screamed Asuka, disgusted at the way she imagined that Rei thought.

'I don't think Rei meant that, Asuka' said Maya, equally shocked, but she had got to know that Rei was not adept at social etiquette and bluntly asked when she misunderstood something or when she did not see anything to be concerned about in a certain situation.

'Hey, are you guys done packing, 'cos the plane leaves in a few hours' asked Shinji, being a male, albeit one made of orange rock skin, he was already packed and ready to see what this Stark person had to show them.

'Stop trying to sneak a peek at us, you baka!'

'Why are you rhyming?' asked Shinji, he enjoyed getting on Asuka's nerves ever since he was able to take dozens of bullets at point blank range and still survive.

Maya giggled, she enjoyed watching the two pilots interacting with each other. It was obvious to her that they liked each other, but both would not admit it for their own reasons.

'Grr, just leave us to pack!'

'Okay, okay I'll go, but hurry up.'

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Well, good luck you guys, I'll see you in a few days' said Misato, wishing she could go to, but she had a mountain of paperwork to climb and other duties at NERV.

She gave them all hugs and wished them good luck.

The four waved good bye and boarded the private jet that Stark had sent, greeting the freckled, red haired American woman who welcomed them.

Sitting in their comfy seats, Shinji had one that was created especially for him; the jet took off and made its way to America. The freckled red head introduced herself as Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark's assistant.

'Mr. Stark sends his apologies for not being here to meet you, but his company had an important…business matter that he had to attend to' Ms. Potts explained, still stealing glances at Shinji, she could not believe that this giant rock man was actually at one stage a 14 year old boy, ', but he promises to welcome you to when you arrive at the Expo.'

'Hey, is he still Iron man?' asked Asuka, when she had been in Germany, Stark had gone on TV and announced that he was the red and gold armoured hero, but she had not heard about him for about four years.

'No, he has relinquished his armour to a body guard of his, who remains anonymous as he lacks the narcissistic streak his employer possesses,' Pepper replied, she obviously was not happy with Stark for some reason.

'Oh…' said Asuka, deciding it was best to not inquire anything else, as it would only infuriate the fellow red head more.

'Um, where did you learn Japanese?' asked Maya, hoping to not have an exploding red head, although this woman did seem more self controlled than Asuka.

'I didn't, it was an invention of Mr. Stark's, this ear piece' she pointed to the small black object on her ear, 'translates most spoken languages to one of my choice, you will each receive your own when we land, since the plane is translating my words to Japanese for you.'

'Wow' exclaimed Maya, that was impressive, such a small device being able to translate languages for someone, in real-time it appeared as Pepper never paused before she spoke.

'Any other questions?' she asked.

Shinji put up his hand.

'Yes, Mr. Thing…er Ikari.'

'Uh, I know it sounds pretty stupid, but who are the Avengers?' Shinji had forgotten to ask Asuka about it and since they were going to America, it might be best to learn about them now.

'You don't…erm, well they consist of several super heroes mostly based in America,' she explained, still shocked that Shinji did not know who they were, 'the team consists of Thor, Iron man, Captain America, Hulk, Giant man or whatever name he goes by now, Wasp, Black Panther, Hawkeye and most recently Spider-man.'

Seeing the confusion on the boys face, she added, 'there are some recordings of several missions that the team engaged in, you can view them on the screen if you want.'

'Thanks' answered Shinji, feeling embarrassed at having to ask the question.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

After a few hours flight, the jet landed in New York. As the four got out, they received their small translator ear pieces and were met with cheers from the surprisingly large crowd of fans.

'Sorry, but being in the information age, I suppose it is difficult to keep fans at bay' Pepper apologised.

'May as well entertain them I guess' said Asuka, bursting into flames and flew around in the air.

Maya groaned and held her face with her hand, so much for Asuka hating the fans.

They where then taken to large mansion were they would be staying, one of Starks apparently, and Pepper explained that tomorrow they would be picked up and brought to the Expo. Any questions they wanted answered about anything, they can just ask JARVIS, who turned out to be an AI that ran the mansion. Maya was intrigued by JARVIS as he seemed to be able to do just as much as the three MAGI, and began asking several technical questions, most of which JARVIS said he was not allowed to answer.

After Pepper bid farewell, the four settled in and chose their rooms, Shinji asked the AI if he was allowed to cook.

'Of course, Mr. Ikari; Mr. Stark knew of your talent in the kitchen and had specialised equipment produced to allow for you to cook with ease, despite your strength.'

'Really; that's great!' exclaimed Shinji; he had been having trouble with cooking ever since he gained his incredible strength.

'The kitchen is located on the first floor, on the east side of the mansion,' the AI guided Shinji across the mansion, and showed him where everything was in the kitchen.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Rei climbed the stairs to the second floor, and chose a room with a balcony that let the moon light in her bedroom. She placed her bag on the bed, and walked out onto the balcony, looking at the stares and musing on her existence and how it had changed in the past few months since the accident. Was she still replaceable or did her abilities make her unique? She could not come up with an answer, so returned her gaze to the stars.

She had a look at the city when she heard a car speeding away; she locked her eyes on the car, and noticed some sort of red and blue blur swinging from the skyscrapers after it. Before she had time to think more of it, they rounded a corner and left her sight. She thought that it was an odd sight and wondered what the red blue blur was, but those thoughts left her when JARVIS interrupted her thoughts.

'Excuse me, Ms. Ayanami, Mr. Ikari has announced that dinner is ready and asked that I may direct you to the table.'

Rei nodded and followed the AI's directions to the large living room. When she arrived, she saw the other three had already gathered at the table, Maya and Asuka had already begun to eat.

'Ah, finally! Some decent food at last. Honestly baka, why did you have to go and get turned into a giant rock?' asked Asuka, who was delighted to finally be eating Shinji's cooking after months of deprivation due to his transformation's strength.

'Well, I guess I could've swapped powers with you, if that's what you mean'

'…Never mind.'

'Oh, hey Rei, I made a vegetarian meal for since you don't eat meat,' Shinji explained and placed her meal down on the table.

Rei tilted her head slightly at Shinji's appearance, he wore an oversized apron and his uniforms vest and pants, he looked rather humorous with the apron on, considering he took an angel head on.

'Thank you pilot Ikari,' she said as she took a seat at the table, and began to eat with more manners than Asuka or Maya possessed at the moment.

'You can call us by our first names Rei; you don't need to be so formal all the time' Shinji informed her, hoping to get Rei more outgoing.

'Very well then pi…Shinji' said Rei, getting an odd feeling when she said his name.

Asuka began to feel jealousy creeping in when she saw the way that her fellow pilots were acting (although she would never admit it), 'Hey, Shinji, I need someone to keep the fans away when I go out for a walk.'

'Erm…Okay' answered the confused Shinji, Asuka always seemed to need something from him when he spoke to Rei.

'Wow, that was an excellent dinner you made Shinji, too bad we can't take those utensils with us,' Maya said with a broad smile.

'Mr. Stark has said that you may take them if you wish, Ms. Ibuki' stated JARVIS.

'Wow, Mr. Stark is really great guy isn't he?' exclaimed Maya.

'He does seem to think so' answered the AI, noticing the wide eyes he got, he added, 'Ms. Potts says that when someone mentions it.'

'Okay, I'm not gonna sit around and wait for the computer to take over the world, come on Shinji lets go' proclaimed Asuka, grabbing Shinji's hand and attempting to drag him out the mansion.

'But I haven't finished eating' he explained, after seeing the glare he received, he said, 'coming, coming.'

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'So, this is New York city' Shinji said out loud, it was late at night and not many people were about, so Shinji was not really needed for "protection from perverts".

'Humph, Berlin is much better, but at least the temperatures are more bearable than in Tokyo-3' said Asuka, not really caring about what the city was actually like.

'But I thought heat didn't affect you anymore.'

'Now it doesn't, but before it was like being in a sauna all day.'

'Oh, was it really that bad for you there?' asked Shinji, he didn't know Asuka disliked Tokyo-3 that much.

'Well…not everything was so bad' she said, with an odd look in her eyes that was quickly hidden, 'come on let's go back I need some sleep.'

Shinji nodded and both began to cross the road, when a car zoomed past them, along with someone swinging from above them, ''scuse me, big time super hero coming through!'

'Any idea what that was?' asked Shinji, completely lost as to what had just happened.

'Lets find out then' Asuka ignited herself and followed the speeding car in the air.

'Asuka, wait up!' shouted Shinji as Asuka quickly rounded the corner.

Shinji began to run after her, but it turned out that the car had done a U-turn, which meant that the drivers of the vehicle where headed in Shinji's direction. Their (stolen) vehicle crashed into the giant of orange rock, who was unfazed by the metal object slamming into him.

He quickly helped the occupants of the car out, the driver was passed out, but the passenger ran away after Shinji helped him out. He didn't make it very far, as he was soon dangling from a street lamp, he was suspended there by some strange web-like substance.

'Hey, nice catch there rock-guy, I've been chasing these clowns all around town' said a man who hung upside down from a web, he wore a red and blue costume with black webs and large white eye pieces.

'Huh?' this strange person was speaking in some language that Shinji was unable to decipher.

'Shinji, you baka! I was about to stop them' scolded Asuka as she landed next to him, with a displeased expression.

'Sorry, I didn't know that they had turned back.'

'Then you should be more observant!'

The Spider person looked at the two, not understanding a word that was being said, but he deduced it some sort of lovers quarrel, they sure acted like that, and asked, 'you two wouldn't happen to speak English would you?'

'Hey, I wasn't talking to you was I?' Asuka scolded the stranger in English.

'Sheesh, Red; don't get all up tight about it, I annoy everyone with useless prattle, so don't think you're that special' the smart mouth said.

'What did he say?' asked Shinji, not understanding a word that was being said, he had left his translator at the mansion.

'He said he was about to be leaving before I burnt certain parts of his anatomy off!' Asuka announced, in English.

'Whoa there hothead, no need for a test tickle exam,' the red and blue costumed person seemed to sense the hostility that Asuka was starting to emanate (or perhaps it was the heat) and decided it would be best to leave, 'Well, see you two around, and good luck handling her rock dude, she's a handful!'

The strange figure swung off into the night, leaving a confused Shinji and a blushing Asuka, 'What did he say?'

'Uhh…n…nothing, it doesn't matter, and why don't you have your translator on!' she then scolded him on leaving the device all the way back to the mansion.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

The car arrived in the morning as planned and the four where taken to the Expo, wearing civvies. The car stopped outside a giant glass dome shaped building and the four noticed the crowds of people gathering outside, waiting to go in.

'Just follow me and I'll lead you to Mr. Stark, he decided it was best to meet you four before the Expo starts due to your celebrity status,' Pepper explained, taking them to a back door entrance that was mercifully devoid of crazed fans.

'I take it this is the famous Fantastic Four?' exclaimed a man who wore a black business suit, had blue eyes, jet black hair and beard and was unmistakably Tony Stark himself, 'I hope Pepper hasn't told you anything that may lower your perception of me.'

'Oh no, you can do that yourself, you always do' snapped Pepper, almost wiping the grin from the billionaires face, 'I'm afraid you four will have to deal with him now, I have business to take care of.'

The four shared a few bewildered looks (aside from Rei) and after Ms. Potts was out of earshot, Asuka asked, 'what on earth did you do to her?'

'Let's not go into that right now' he answered, clearing his throat and fixing his tie, the question was obviously poking a sensitive issue, 'so, I have heard about your…Evangelion's and I have to say a five minute power supply is simply not on.'

'How do you know about that?' asked the astonished Maya, no one outside of NERV should know about the power supplies limits.

'Honey, everyone knows about that, and also the fact that these kids are the ones who pilot' he said smugly, glancing at the three pilots with a disapproving look (not because of them being children, but because of the fact that they were forced to have the weight of the world on their shoulders at such a young age).

'But, your power should no longer be an issue, me and a few associates of mine have come up with something that will supply your giants of war with power that will be easy to recharge and not encumber them and it…excuse me' he was cut off by his very fancy looking phone ringing, and as he listened to his caller, his mood darkened somewhat, 'sorry about that, but we have a…security issue that I need to have a look at, so I'm afraid you wont be spending time with me anymore, but I'm sure my understudy can show you around, Pete!'

A boy who looked about 2 years older than the pilots came over, with dark brown hair and eyes and a camera in hand, 'Yeah, boss?'

'Pete I need you to show the Fantastic Four around while I deal with a security problem, so first stop off at Reed, and maybe snap a few pictures, that way you can make some nice bucks from Hitler' Tony explained, with a small chuckle.

Peter laughed at the inside joke, but stopped when he saw certain members of the Four. Unknowingly he was causing a certain fiery member of the team to become rather distressed.

'Stop undressing me with your eyes!' snapped Asuka, her mind immediately assuming that the young Peter was thinking something perverted.

'Whoa, hey I wasn't even…I was just…' he tried to explain himself, but couldn't find a reasonable excuse that would not reveal certain extracurricular activities that he took part in.

'Seems I taught you too well' joked Stark, clapping Peter on his shoulder, and then saying a goodbye as he went off to deal with this "security problem".

'Ahem…well then I guess we should…uh make our way to Dr. Richards' Peter said, beckoning them to follow him.

'So you're Mr. Stark's understudy, huh' said Maya, remembering how squeamish she had been when working with Dr. Akagi for the first time, and she hoped her question would allow him to be a bit more comfortable with them.

'Yup, he's pretty cool and brilliant, although I suppose the Iron man armour pretty much screams that, I used to work for a Dr. Connors, he was a geneticist, but he…moved away' Peter said the last part with a sad voice, 'but I guess you aren't that interested in where or who I've worked with…'

'Hey, its okay I also work under somebody, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi' Maya said with pride.

'Dr. Akagi, the one who wrote the paper on a human cerebral based AI?'

'Her daughter actually, but she did manage to finish her mothers work'

'Mr. Stark did that with his father's project, the Arc reactor, the device that Tony and Reed designed for those robots of yours is partially based on it.'

Maya and Peter then began telling stories about what work their own mentors have come up with, Rei simply followed the two, wondering what it must be like to have someone hold you in the high regard that these two held their mentors in.

Asuka elbowed Shinji and asked, 'Hey, I'm gonna sneak off, you coming?'

'But, isn't Peter meant to be taking us to the invention thing?' asked Shinji, unsure if wondering off might enrage the billionaire, who did have an armoured bodyguard.

'It's just a fancy battery that will power the Eva, that pervert is just going to explain a whole bunch of techno mumbo jumbo that will bore me, and you wouldn't understand anyway.'

'Asuka, I'm pretty sure he was just looking at me,' Shinji felt sympathetic for the boy, who was probably just looking at the wrong place at the wrong time; that was how most of Asuka's victims where chosen.

'So, instead of undressing a beautiful, young, German girl with his eyes, he was undressing a giant rock man? That has got to be the most disgusting, perverted thing you have ever come up with Shinji!'

'No! I didn't mean that…'

'Whatever, are you coming with or not?' she asked, secretly hoping he would chose the former.

'Alright, I'll come with' he agreed, and was confused when he saw the happy look Asuka had when she heard him agree.

Asuka then lead Shinji off in the opposite direction where Peter was leading the remaining two, although he never noticed the duo's departure as he was still in deep conversation with Maya.

'You know after all that talking I actually don't know your name' said Peter.

'Oh, right sorry, my name is Maya' she said, feeling a bit silly at not introducing herself at first.

'And your name is?' Peter asked the quiet blue haired girl, who looked at him with an odd look.

'Ayanami, Rei' she said in her monotone voice.

'Nice to meet you Ayanami' replied Peter, a bit unnerved and at the same time intrigued by the way she kept to herself, 'and you two…uh where are they?'

'Guess Asuka wanted to spend some time with Shinji,' said Maya, with a knowing smile.

'Ah,' said Peter, continuing to lead the two ladies to Dr. Richards.

The trio then saw a large circular object with electricity racing through the cylinder that ran around it, along with a man who was engrossed in some equations.

'Hey, Dr. Richards!' called out Peter, the doctor looked up from his paperwork and his face lit up, 'Hello Peter, how's it going?'

'Alright, Mr. Stark needed to check on something and asked me to bring the Fantastic Four over here for the Arc Reactor V2,' explained Peter, 'although we lost two members.'

'Oh, well anyway, Reed Richards a pleasure to meet you miss?' he introduced himself, offering a hand.

'Maya, Ibuki and this Rei Ayanami' she took the offered hand and shook it in the way that most Western people greeted.

'Well, I suppose I should explain what it does on my own then…' the doctor said, hoping that Ms. Ibuki and Rei would be able to follow, as he was frequently asked to turn his IQ down a few dozen points when he explained something.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Having fun?' Asuka asked Shinji, as they walked through to the other side of the Expo, passing by numerous inventions that were probably a few years more advanced than most things that regular people had.

'Hmm, oh yeah sure…' Shinji replied, he was preoccupied with the strange machines that were being prepped for the Expo, which was about to start in a few minutes.

Shinji's distracted look caused Asuka to glare at him and also cause a man to bump into Shinji, 'watch it freak.'

Shinji muttered an apology, then allowed his eyes to follow the man who was possibly a bit taller than him, but the scary part was that his shoulder felt the impact from the large man, who was dressed in a similar outfit that Shinji wore when he entered the Tokyo-3 mall a while back.

'Earth to Baka Shinji!' Asuka said hotly, infuriated that Shinji's attention was elsewhere.

'Sorry…' he said, trying to shake off the strange feeling in his gut that trouble was about.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Outside the Expo, a truck came to halt, and the driver who wore a ball cap to hide his face leaned to the back, ''Kay doc, we're here. Now can we get a move on?'

'Patience, Gargan. We don't want to rush things' a slightly chubby man said from the back, 'we first need to wait for Ghost to have disabled the security; then we can go in.'

'This is why I work solo, too much waiting when you're on a team' the driver said.

'Hey man, just listen to the doc, he knows what he's talking about' another of the backseat passengers said.

The driver began to tap his fingers on the dashboard impatiently. He was obviously one who lacked the patience and faith that the two passengers held.

It took another ten minutes for the power to go out in the Expo building when the one referred to as "doc" finally said, 'It's time.'

-Chapter 7 end-

Hope it was up to standard. If not then please let me know. If anyone enjoys Bionicle, I have posted a few chapters of another Evangelion Heroes story, if you're interested.


	8. Chapter 8

It's nice to know that people enjoy the story! If you guys maybe don't mind dropping a few ideas for Maya and Rei since I can't think of much to write for their scenes (individually or together), so its sort of Shinji and Asuka centric and I would like the story to be more rounded. (Yes, don't worry, I will put your name and the fact that the scene was your idea in here, I'm not out to steal.)

**Chapter 8: Comrades Part 2**

Several minutes before the black out…

'So, it uses a palladium core to absorb the excess energy and then redistribute it to make it essentially renewable?' asked Maya, the device that Reed and Stark had designed was incredibly interesting to her and he explained the concept and workings of the device like an expert.

Reed smiled when he looked at one of the few people that had been able to keep up with his words and understand them, greater was the fact that she was actually interested in it, 'Yes, Tony actually found another element that increased the power output a hundred fold, but a friend of ours wishes for the element to remain unknown at this point in time.'

While the two scientists continued discussing advanced science with each other, Peter was trying to get to know Rei better, which he discovered to be a very difficult task.

'Uh…so what was your name again' Peter asked.

'I already informed you, did I not?' asked the (inwardly) puzzled Rei.

'Oh, no I meant your super hero name, you know when you…do…super…stuff…' after that sentence left Peter's mouth, he wanted to kill himself.

'They call me the Invisible Woman' she said, a bit taken aback that a stranger was willing to engage in conversation with her.

'So, you can really turn invisible? Do you know how you manage that?' Peter asked. He was intrigued that someone would be able to affect the visible spectrum in such a manner.

'Yes, and no I do not know how I am able to achieve it, I simply can,' she answered.

'Um, hope you don't mind me asking, but uh, could I maybe see you turn invisible' Peter asked, feeling a bit like a dumb fan boy, but there was something about this girl that was…unique, well besides the fact that she was a super hero.

'I…suppose it would do no harm,' she said, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly, before she did what the photographer asked.

Peter gaped in amazement as the girl disappeared from his sight, leaving only her clothes visible, 'Wow, that must come in handy.'

'I do not see why it would "come in handy"' said Rei, as she became visible again.

'Well, I just mean that…' he stopped in mid sentence and spun his head to face the other direction, like there was something important that caught his attention, '…sorry Rei, but I…uh…need the bathroom!' he declared before making a quick exit to the restrooms, brushing past the excited crowds that had begun to stream in.

Rei felt an odd feeling overwhelm her. She felt…saddened by his departure and wondered if she had perhaps offended him in some way and caused him to want to get away from her.

What Rei didn't know was that Peter had an uncanny ability to know when trouble was about to happen and once again his ability was correct, as the power went out, plunging the Expo into darkness.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Mein Gott! How can these egg heads let a simple power outage affect them?' Asuka thought out loud.

'Well, maybe all the experiments and stuff just ate up a lot of it' suggested Shinji, he too was unsure why the power was out, it was really dark in the Expo building and the scientists around them had already begun to complain, as well as the crowds of people that had started to enter.

'Alright everybody shut up and keep it down, or else there's going to be a problem, understand?' came a voice with a European accent, from a man flying above in what looked like a silver and red beetle-like suit of armour.

Everybody in the building seemed to have some sort of experience in this type of situation, as all of them did what the "Beetle" person said, aside from two of the crowd who were not so normal anymore. Asuka ignited herself and flew after her unsuspecting enemy.

'Hey, dummkopf!' Asuka shouted as she tossed a fireball at the intruder, who promptly turned and dodged the projectile

Asuka sent as many fireballs as she could at her armoured foe, but he was too quick and experienced it seemed.

'Enough of this,' he raised his arm at Asuka and fired some odd beam of energy out of his armours gauntlet at the Human Torch.

Asuka cried out in fright, as the blast of energy hit her, square in the chest and sent her sprawling to the floor.

'ASUKA!' Shinji cried out as he rushed to where Asuka had fallen, she was obviously hurt by whatever the Beetle person had hit her with.

'Anyone else? How about you, monster?' the man asked Shinji, 'No? Good.'

The man then started to look at what the scientists had been about to show at the Expo, taking the few that he found interesting, he could make a goldmine with all the things he would be able to sell now.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Rei, are you still there?' asked Maya worried about the fact that the power had gone when this building was filled with some of the greatest minds in the world.

'Of course, Li…Maya. I am unharmed.' Rei stated.

'Great and Dr. Richards?' she asked.

'I'm alright, but I don't understand how the power went out. The security Tony put in place ever since Vanko…it should have been more than enough to stop a simple power outage,' the Doctor mused, concern filling his features.

'Guess now's not the time to worry about that,' Maya said, she had no idea who this Vanko person was, but he must have presented a danger in the past if he was mentioned in Reed's musing on the Expos security.

Maya was about to offer to take Reed to where they drew power from and help put it back on, until she heard shouts and cries from the entrance of the Expo.

'Stay here Dr. Richards, Rei come with me.' Maya then started to make her towards the sounds of possibly hurt people with her abilities and Rei followed with a small force field beneath her feet.

'Wow…' was all Reed could manage to say.

The scene that Maya and Rei came upon was…unusual to them. There where three men, the first was a chubby looking man in a trench coat and dark glasses held in the air by four metal legs coming from his back, another odd sight was the man who wore a green suit with a long wicked tail, giving him the appearance of a scorpion, the third one of the group looked less…stranger than his companions, he merely wore a dark insulated suit with a mask covering his face.

'Now, now ladies and gentlemen, please settle down. All we want is to collect a few things and we will be out of your hair,' the chubby one said, with a twisted smile.

'Can't we just hit a few people at least?' asked the "scorpion".

'Not now Gargan, later. First we must collect a few parts from the second incarnation of the Arc Reactor,' the cubby one said.

'Just one' the man's tail went a bit too close for comfort to an elderly man with grey hair, large sunglasses and a moustache who gulped in fright.

'You're gonna screw up the plan you idiot! Now just listen to the doc!' the man in the insulated suit seemed enraged at the scorpion mans lack of respect for the leader of the group.

'Do you know who you're talking to?' snapped the scorpion man.

'Someone who's about to be fried into next…' the man in the insulated suit began to threaten him.

'Maxwell, Gargan calm down. We do not have the luxury of time, you can sort out your differences after we are done with our mission,' the man with the metal legs seemed to have calmed his associates down (barely), and the trio where heading to their destination, until they noticed two females standing in their way.

'Please ladies I wish you no harm, but we will require you to move out of our way,' the man with the arms said.

'No…we can't let you' Maya said defiantly, but inside she was really worried about how she and Rei would keep these men away from Reed and the reactor.

The two who followed the doctor exchanged confused looks, 'uh, doc do you have any idea what they're saying?'

'No, but…' he had taken the liberty to notice that most of the foreign people who where visiting the Expo had small black electronic earpieces and deduced that they must be a translator of sorts, he used his extra limbs to retrieve three for each of them from members of the crowds, 'these should make communication easier.'

'Now then, what were you saying?' asked the doctor, in a formal manner.

'We can't let you hurt these people.' Maya repeated, her confidence ebbing.

'I'm afraid you have been listening to my associate Scorpion too much, no one will be harmed if we can have the items we require without hassle or any interruptions,' the doctor explained.

'What!' shouted Scorpion, dismayed at the thought of no fighting and angered by it.

'I don't want to fight, but we can't let you steal either…' Maya said, her small amount of confidence slowly leaving her a lot faster now, the three men looked a lot tougher up close and Rei was not offering any words of encouragement.

'Very well, Gargan please be gentle' the leader beckoned his more aggressive follower.

'Finally!' he lashed out with his tail at Maya, who swiftly weaved herself out of the way, much to Scorpions astonishment, 'What…how?'

His moment of indecision gave Maya the opportunity to give a solid punch in the jaw, which was not very effective, '…ow!' Maya clutched her throbbing hand, punching this man was like punching a wall.

The doctor's spare limbs soon caught Maya and held her in the air, 'sorry, my dear, but we have much more important things to do today.'

'How the hell did she do that?' Scorpion wondered out loud.

'Hey, wasn't there a girl with blue….' Maxwell began, but was cut off when an invisible and solid force hit him and sent him across the room, 'Arrrrgh!'

Rei then became visible and looked at her aggressors without fear in her eyes (or any other emotion), 'please put the Lieutenant down and leave before more trouble is caused.'

'Both of you possess abilities? Interesting' the doctor mused.

'Lets see just how interesting it is when the little b*tch has acid eating her face' screamed an enraged Scorpion, using his mechanical tail to spray acid at an unsuspecting Rei.

Rei was able to contain the acid in a small bubble in the nick of time, and dispose of it on an unoccupied section of the floor which was eaten up by the corrosive liquid.

During this, Maya was able to slink herself out of the mechanical arms and start to fight back against the trio of villains, 'Everybody run!'

Perhaps someone in the crowd was able to translate what was said or perhaps it was the tone that Maya used, or maybe they were used to this type of situation and knew to make a run for it when super powered good guys started to fight the super powered bad guys, whatever the reason the whole crowd decided to make a run for it and not look back.

Maya tried to wrap up the Doctor who used his extra limbs to make this task incredibly difficult for Maya, while Rei used her force shields on Scorpion to stop his tail from stabbing her.

'Your skills, while impressive are rather amateurish' the Doctor mocked Maya, as he easily got her elongated body of his metallic arms.

'What kind of a doctor are you?' Maya asked, while she dodged the lightning fast arms that were trying to gut her.

'The kind that does what is necessary for discovery…and funding' he said, 'I am Doctor Octopus and you are only delaying the inevitable.'

He then continued to swing his arms around to stop Maya from getting to him.

'You can hide in your little bubble, but you are gonna have to get outta there some time!' shouted Scorpion, who was bashing the invisible shield that Rei had protected herself with.

Rei knew that he was right, she felt every blow he laid upon her shield and it was mentally taxing.

Maxwell picked himself up from the ground, shaking his head; he was going to make that blue haired freak pay. His mask collapsed itself, showing his face which was a glowing electric yellow and he made his way back to the fight.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'Asuka…' Shinji asked the red-headed German that he held in his hands (this seemed to be happening a lot).

'I'm…ugh…fine' her voice was strained and she was obviously hurt, and this made Shinji really mad. Who did this guy think he was? Just flying in here and acting like he owned the place, he would make him sorry.

Shinji laid Asuka against a table, and stood up, 'Hey! Beetle…person over here.'

The armoured man turned around and looked down at the orange rock of a person, 'Didn't I make myself clear?'

'Why don't you fly on down here and see?' Shinji dared.

With an audible sigh, he pressed a button on his gauntlet, 'Rhino, please take care of this fool.'

Shinji raised an "eyebrow" and looked in the direction of the sound of a heavy person running at him, which allowed him to catch a glimpse of a large man in a Rhino outfit before the man collided into him with the force of a speeding train and sent him across the room.

'Not so tough now, huh?' the Rhino said, when he looked at Shinji as he lay on the ground.

'Ugh…' Shinji grunted, this was one of the few times he had felt pain since he gained his powers and he was started to get really annoyed with these creeps, 'We'll…see who's tough...'

'Don't tell me ya don't speak English, how am I s'posed to know when you're beggin' for mercy?' the Rhino said with a smirk, as he cracked his knuckles.

The Rhino then charged at Shinji, who was also running at his enemy. They collided again, and both went flying back and were trading as many punches at the other as they could.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

Maxwell sent an arc of electricity at Maya, which caused her to let go of the Doctor that she had finally been able to wrap up.

She lay on the floor, the shock had been really painful and right now she was defenceless against the criminals.

Rei decided to turn invisible, to escape the mentally taxing procedure of maintaining a field and help Maya, which left the Scorpion confused, 'Damn! Where'd she go?'

Suddenly Maya disappeared from sight as well, enraging the Scorpion and Maxwell, but Maxwell had more self-control than his partner and was able to come up with an idea, 'Scorpion, hit the fire alarm!'

'Why!'

'With water coming down we can see 'em you idiot' he replied as he closed his mask, remembering past endeavors and deciding it would be counter productive for him to get wet.

'Excellent plan Electro' Doctor Octopus congratulated his comrade.

The Scorpion used his tail to set off the alarm, and Electro was right, they could clearly see the shapes of the two elusive women.

'Maxwell, Gargan deal with these two, I will handle the requisition of the Reactor!'

There was an odd "Thwip" sound and Electro was suddenly stuck to the floor by a strange silvery substance, leaving everyone in the room staring shock and making Electro remark, 'Oh crap, not him.'

'Aw come on, Electro am I really that annoying? Okay don't answer that' a voice exclaimed as the person it belonged to swung onto the roof and stuck there.

'Spider-Man! What in God's name are you doing here!' said the surprised Doc Ock.

'Duh! You're busy fighting two girls and losing. Did you really think I was going to miss this?' he said with chuckle, 'Oh, no offence ladies' he added.

'This is not the time for humour' said Rei; this red and blue costumed stranger had an odd way of acting during a fight.

'Sorry Blue, but that's just how I roll.'

The costumed man then shot a web out of his arm and swung towards Doctor Octopus, who attempted to bat him away with his arms, but the red and blue acrobat seemed to be able to know were the arms where going before they got there and easily avoided all of them.

'Oof!'

Doc Ock took a punch to his stomach, which proved sufficient enough to knock the wind out of him. This gave the acrobat time to encase the doctor in webs.

His eye pieces went wide, and he leapt into the air to avoid being cut in half by Scorpion's tail, 'Sheesh Scorps, showing off for the ladies already or are you just mad that they picked me for the Avengers?'

'Just shut UP!' he lashed out again and again, but Maya and Rei quickly stopped him by Maya wrapping around him and Rei placing a force field over his head, stopping him from fighting Spider-Man as his attention was turned to the fact that he could not breath.

'Thanks,' Spider-Man then webbed up Scorpion and tossed him against a wall, just to be sure that he wouldn't be getting up soon, 'so, you two have fun?'

'What! Are you insane! We nearly died!' exclaimed Maya, how could this man be so calm after a fight.

'Okay, I'm sorry. When I got my pyjamas on I usually act a little…overboard' the man said, 'uh, well the names Spider-Man and you two would be two of the Fantastic Four, right?'

'Yeah, I'm Ms…Fantastic' Maya said, feeling a bit stupid at sharing her Super hero name.

'Invisible Woman' Rei said, unsure how to act with the odd "Spider-Man".

'Cool names,' he said, 'I think we'd better check on the other side of the building, just to be sure that Mr. Starks Expo is alright, otherwise Iron Man will kill me.'

Spider-Man then started to swing towards the other side, with Rei carrying herself and Maya on a force field.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****'

Rhino spat some blood out of his mouth after Shinji punched his face, 'You're tough freak I'll give ya that…'

Shinji was panting from exhaustion and pain, this Rhino person was probably just as tough as him, but he was more experienced with his skill set than Shinji, too bad he couldn't have brought Unit-01, that would have made this a lot easier.

Shinji shouted a small battle cry as he charged at Rhino, this time hoping to hit his face and not stop until Rhino was K.O'd. The Rhino did his own cry and charged at the thing in front of him, they smashed into each other, grappling and trying to overpower the other, but both were evenly matched.

The Beetle decided that Rhino was taking too long and decided to help him, but first wanted to see how far Octavius was. Pressing his gauntlet, he tried to contact the doctor, but there was no answer.

'Damn! Rhino, we have to leave now, I don't think that the Doctor has succeeded in his part,' he called out, but his comrade was not listening, he was too engrossed in his grappling match with the rock person.

'Oh, come on more of you?' said Spider-Man, as he stuck to the roof.

'You!' cried out the Beetle in shock, Spider-Man was not meant to be present at the Expo, then again, neither was the pyrokinetic and the rock person.

'Yup, and guess what! I brought some more of my Facebook friends' he exclaimed, just as Rei (who was invisible at the moment along with Maya) hit the Beetle with force field.

The Beetle was sent careening through the air, his suit unable to regain its proper flight path.

'Nice one, Blue!' Spider-Man exclaimed.

Maya made her way to Asuka, who she had noticed was leaning up against a table, 'Asuka, are you alright?'

'Maya? What are...you doing…here' Asuka asked, still feeling out of it from the blast.

'We came to help out…' Maya explained.

'Whoa, rock guy! Nice to see you again, having trouble with Rhino?'

'Well…yeah' Shinji couldn't think of any other way to state the obvious.

'Just wait till I'm finished with this freak, web-head!' the Rhino threatened, failing to notice that Spider-Man had shot a few strands of web at the back of his feet, and Rei had formed her own force field around his legs as well.

Both Super Heroes pulled their own improvised "ropes" and yanked the Rhino off his feet, causing the large criminal to land on his face.

Shinji picked up the Rhino and smashed his horn into the floor, causing a humorous scene as Rhino had trouble getting his horn loose.

'Ouch! Rhino, what the heck did you do to this guy? Not that you don't deserve…' Spider-Man stopped mid-way through his sentence, and paid more attention to Beetle who was holding a woman hostage and his gauntlet had an energy blade near her neck, 'Nuts.'

'Now then, I would like the five of you to collect a few things for me or else…well, Spider-Man can explain how this works' the Beetle commanded and his tone made it clear that he was willing to carry out his threat.

'Okay, just tell us what you need' Spider-Man said, he had gone from his talkative, annoying self to a serious person in under no time, much to the surprise of the others.

'The rock freak and you need to start dismantling the…oh shi-' the Beetle was cut off when his suit seemed to have lost its power and he started to tumble down the air to the ground, losing his grip on his hostage in the process.

Rei caught the falling woman with a small force field, while Spider-man grabbed the Beetle.

'Boy; that was anti-climatic' Spider-Man said, his humour had returned to him, much to the dismay of the others.

'[Well, I usually go for the more dramatic entrances]' said a red and gold armoured individual who flew down from the roof.

'Hey, Boss. What took ya?' Spider-Man asked.

'[Had to deal with Ghost, who was having some fun with Mr. Stark's security systems]' Spider-Man's "Boss" explained, he then addressed the crowds and scientists, '[Mr. Stark apologizes for the…unexpected guests, but the Expo will be postponed to a later date. All of you who are injured please make your way to the entrances, medical personnel are en route and Mr. Stark will cover any expenses.]'

The crowds made their way out, most thanking their Gods or speaking about the super brawl that had taken place.

'[So, the Fantastic Four]' the armoured man said, '[names Iron Man, nice to meet you.]'

'Uh, hi' said Shinji, not sure how to react to meeting Mr. Starks personal body guard and member of the Avengers.

Rei greeted him with a small nod, and Maya helped a reluctant Asuka to her feet.

'[Mr. Stark and I would like to thank the four of you for assistance today, you were a big help]' Iron Man began, '[and if you guys ever need anything, you can give the Avengers a shout.]'

'Hey, why don't...you guys help with the Angels?' Asuka asked, while she didn't want to lose her status as a pilot, it was a question that had been nagging her for a while.

'Angels?' Spider-Man repeated, unsure what she meant by angels, weren't angels meant to be good?

'[For some reason, the UN and S.H.I.E.L.D have not allowed us to even fly over Japan, but if you do need help we'll be there whether they like it or not.]' Iron Man declared.

'You don't look so hot today red' said Spider-Man, when he noticed Asuka.

'My previous threat still stands pyjama boy' Asuka said through gritted teeth.

'Where is Peter Parker?' Rei asked, remembering that she had not seen Peter since he left just before the black out.

Spider-Man and Iron Man shared a quick glance, and Iron Man said, '[JARVIS can you get a location on Mr. Starks understudy: Peter Benjamin Parker…he's there...alright, thanks.]'

Iron Man then looked at Rei, who surprisingly had a visible, albeit small, amount of concern on her face, '[He's fine, just snapping a few pictures here and there at the entrance.]'

'That's good, wouldn't want my favourite photographer to be hurt or anything…' Spider-Man stated in an odd voice.

'What are you two gay or something?' Asuka teased.

'Geeze red, does everything have to have some dodgy meaning when you're around?' retorted Spider-Man.

Asuka blushed and kept her head down, unable to make a comeback as no man has ever had the guts to snap back at her. Maya and Shinji laughed at the way Asuka was taken down so easily.

'Oh, Iron Man. Can you see if Dr. Richards is alright?' Maya asked. She was sure that the criminals had not reached him, but she would rather be certain.

Iron Man relayed the request to his A.I. and told Maya that Reed was alright and so was the reactor.

'[Well, I hope this incident has not had a negative impact on your experience, and don't worry about your batteries, Mr. Stark will have them shipped safely to Japan.]'

The six heroes then bid farewell to each other, the Fantastic Four heading back to the car that will take them to the Mansion for a well earned rest and the two Avengers heading off into the center of the Expo for a damage report.

****4****Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4****4****

'[So, what did you think of the Invisible Woman?]' Iron Man asked his companion.

'Well, y'know...she was pretty cute' Spider-Man explained uneasily.

'[I would have thought you'dve gone for the red head, that's your usual M.O.]' the Iron Avenger said, with a chuckle at his young friends expense.

'Hah-hah. Now, can we please just change the subject to something like...what you did to tick off Pepper?' retorted Spider-Man.

A moment of silence ensued after Spider-Man's retort.

'[...I should fire you for that]' replied an unhappy Iron Man, his humour seemed to have left him.

'Aww don't take it too personally, besides it wasn't your fault...' began Spider-Man, happy that he had got his boss back.

-Chapter 8 end-

Huh, eight chapters already. Wow, didn't actually imagine reaching that…oh, well. Please read and review and also, any ideas that you guys have don't be shy to share it, I will not judge you or anything.


End file.
